Johto Journal
by Godsturtle4
Summary: Brian takes part in a local tournament to fill the void in the gym left by a trainer leaving town. What happens when the tournament ends how will Brian handle the results?
1. Old Trainer New Journey

I do not own Pokémon so don't sue me

Chapter 1: Old Trainer New Journey

                The sun was just beginning to peek over the trees that surround the town of Azalea. Now Azalea was set in wooded area secluded from any nearby town.  Yet the town was very normal with a Pokécenter and Pokémart along with many small shops and houses.  In one of the small houses on the outskirts of town a young man of 16 years awoke and began to get himself ready for the upcoming day of qualifying to become an official member of the Azalea city gym. He stood about 5 feet 10 inches with an athletic build.  He had deep dark brown eyes.  His hair is short in length and dark brown in color.  It was spiked on the top.  He quickly threw on his dark blue wind pants, black t-shirt, and dark blue vest.

                He headed down the stairs to grab some breakfast.  His mom had made pancakes, sausage, and orange juice.  While eating his fabulous breakfast he grabs the paper and notices a note from his dada wishing him good luck at the tournament.  He opened it up to the local news.  He searches for anything about the tournament today.  After about 5 minutes he finds a whole section devoted to the tournament.  Reading the article he sees that the editors have included a bio of each contender.  Off to the side he sees the newspaper's idea of how the tournament will finish.  "Hey they said I wouldn't make it past the second round," he says in disgust.

  With some food in his stomach he heads for the gym and on the way he tries to decide which of his Pokémon to use in the tournament.  At the tournament he heads for the registration table.  "Hey I see you showed up, but I don't think you stand a chance verse my collection".  It was Tom. 

"Can you ever stop talking about your weak collection?"

"Did you call my collection weak cause if you did I'm gonna kick your butt in the tournament if you even make it that far."

"Oh I'll make it."

"Well I expect to see you on the sidelines after the first round."

Tom heads off to his field to get ready to face his first opponent who was Danye.  Now Danye was just beginning to get into the Pokémon trainer stuff.  Brian walked over to the chart to see who was his first opponent.  When he got there he saw the chart and noticed that the winner still had to battle Bugsy the leader of the Azalea gym.  Looking at the bottom of the chart he noticed a note he then read it out load.  "This tournament will be a 3 on 3 with no time limit."

Now after that Brian looked for his name and noticed that his opponent would be Freddie who was known for being a trainer who used strategy over muscle and that was something that was hard to beat.  Slowly looking around he started to walk over to Tom's match.

The match had already started yet no one had lost a Pokémon.  Tom was using his Kakuna and Danye was using his new Caterpie.  Brian quickly took a seat by Tom's girlfriend, Jackie who was also in the tournament.  Jackie uneasily looked at Brian and shifted away from him because of the hate between her boyfriend and this boy sitting next to her.  Brian changed his gaze from Jackie to the battlefield where Caterpie had just tried to tackle Kakuna but Kakuna's shell was to hard for the weak Caterpie.  Kakuna shot right back with a poisonpowder.  The instant the powder hit Caterpie it was knocked right out.  "NOOOOO," screamed Danye.

"Return Caterpie," said Danye in a sad tone.

"Cheer up Danye that was only your first Pokémon."

"Oh yea," Danye says under his breath as he grabbed his second Pokéball and threw it onto the battlefield.

Out popped a Weedle that was a pretty good size for battling.  Danye had Weedle use Poison Sting.  "Ha that won't do anything to Kakuna."

"Oh really," said Danye in mysterious kind of way 

Suddenly Kakuna hit the ground with a resounding thud.  "Wow!" said Brian with his mouth hanging open.

Tom quickly returned his Kakuna to keep any momentum that he still had and then threw out his Butterfree.  "Butterfree, Agility Tackle!!"

Butterfree moved back and quickly moved from side to side towards Weedle.  "Weedle roll away,"

It was to late, as soon as Danye finished the sentence Weedle was propelled 10 feet by Butterfree's tackle.  Weedle slowly got up and then try to hit Butterfree with a weak tackle but Butterfree moved to the side and hit Weedle with a wing as Weedle flew by.  Weedle continued in the air until it hit a tree and fell hard to the ground.  "Good job Weedle you earned this rest," Danye said in a soft voice as the red beam dissipated.

Quickly Danye grabbed his last Pokéball from his belt and threw it onto the field.  Upon opening a small Venonat appeared.  "Return Butterfree, Now I'll fight fire with fire," Tom said as he threw out his last Pokéball and out came a larger Venonat.  Now that was a surprise to everyone.

"Now why did he do that, his Butterfree wasn't even winded he could've easily wore down Venonat and used his own Venonat to finish it off," Brian stated to anyone who was listening. 

"Are you questioning my boyfriends choice," Jackie said with a heavy voice.

"Yes I am."

Jackie suddenly moved closer to Brian and before he knew it Jackie's hand met Brian's face with a loud smack.  Everyone at the field turned to look where the sound came from including Tom, Danye, and their Pokémon.  Suddenly Tom and his Venonat erupted in laughter. Brian and Jackie blushed at seeing everyone looking at them.  Jackie slid back to her spot in the bleachers while Brian rubbed the side of this face.  Slowly the attention shifted back to the battle in which Danye was about to make a move.  "Venonat Supersonic."

"Venonat counter its Supersonic with your Psychic," Tom said with confidence.

"Crap Danye's Venonat doesn't stand a chance against this high of a level."

After a nauseating wave of psychic power hit Danye's Venonat it collapsed and Tom was declared the winner.  Danye recalled his Venonat and with his head down started to walk towards the locker rooms.  Brian ran over to Danye and stopped him.  "Danye, come on cheer up, you did a great job out their you just started out and you beat Tom's awesome Kakuna."

"Thanks Brian but I think I was lucky and need to train harder and longer," Danye said in a sad tone.

"Yea that would help a lot."

"Well I'd better start today," Danye, said about to cry.

"No, give your Pokémon some time off, after all you did just finish a battle."

"Well I'd better get ready for my battle.  Would you like to watch?"

"Sure," Danye replied wiping a tear from his eye.

Brian ran towards the locker rooms to get his Pokémon ready.  Once in the locker room he headed into the red room when he saw that Freddie had taken the blue room because of a note on the door.  After he was inside he set his six Pokéballs down on the bench.  Now was the time to choose his three Pokémon for the tournament.  "Now I know I'll use Heracross.  If I use Beedrill then I have flying, poison, and bug and with Scizor I have steel and bug."  Brian thought while lying on the end of the bench.  He closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Outside the people in the bleachers where getting restless along with Brian's competitor Freddie.  Danye got up from his seat and headed for the locker rooms.  He knocked on the red room and entered.  He saw Brian with his eyes closed and his Pokéballs laid out on the bench.  "Hey Brian!!!!!!!!" 

"W-What's going on?" Brian asked groggily.

"You're supposed to be out there in a battle against Freddie, but I guess that you fell asleep," Danye replied.

Brian jumped up and grabbed his Pokéballs and ran out the door.  "Thanks Danye," Brian yelled as he ran out the door.

"Glad I could help."

Outside fans started to leave when the door to the locker rooms flung open and out came Brian running.  Everyone sat back down in anticipation of an outstanding match.  "About time you showed up," screamed Freddie across the battlefield.  

"Just shut up and get ready to battle."

The judge walked to Brian and asked for the rest of His Pokémon so he couldn't cheat.  "Here ya go sir," Brian said when the judge arrived in his box.

"Thank you Brian and good luck."

The judge walked back to his post at the center on the right sideline of the field.  Looking at both the trainers and getting a nod from both he raised his hands for the release of their first Pokémon.  "Go Spinarak!" yelled Freddie as he threw out his Pokéball.

"It's your turn Scizor!" Brian yelled as he also released his Pokémon on to the battlefield.  

"Ready… Set… GO!" yelled the judge dropping both arms to start the match.

"Spinarak String Shot,"

"Scizor reverse that String shot with Slash,"

Scizor cut the strands that where fired in his direction and they fell harmlessly to the ground.

"I see your thinking," yelled Freddie with smirk on his face.

"I always think.  Scizor Quick Attack,"

"Spinarak try another String Shot,"    

Spinarak wildly shots strands of web in every direction.  None of the shots seem to hit Scizor.  When Scizor was about 2 feet away when a strand catches Scizor in the leg and drops him flat on his face.

"Way to go Spinarak!" Freddie yelled from his box.

"Scizor cut that web off your leg and get back after that Spinarak."

"Spinarak Agility,"

"Scizor Take Down, but make sure that you can hit that Pokémon,"

Spinarak was running circles round Scizor trying to make it dizzy.

"NOW SCIZOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Scizor quickly came down and when he hit the ground a cloud of dust came billowing up.  When the dust settled Spinarak was laying down trying to pick itself out of the small hole created by the attack.  Spinarak had made it out and with one last try launched a tackle.  "Scizor finish it off with a claw smash,"

Scizor lifted up one of his claws and brought it down with outstanding speed.  Scizor's claw hit Spinarak on the top of the head and Spinarak was launched straight into the ground creating another hole.  This time Spinarak didn't come back out.  "Spinarak is unable to battle.  Scizor is the winner."

"You got lucky that time but this time you won't be," Freddie snarled as he pulled Spinarak's Pokéball of his belt "Spinarak return."

"That wasn't luck!" screamed Danye from the bleachers. 

"Shut up ya loser! HA HA."

"Cut it out, and just throw out your next one."

"Fine," Freddie said sarcastically "Go Shuckle."

Out popped a small turtle like Pokémon with a red shell.  It moved slowly towards Scizor.

"Shuckle Withdraw,"

"Scizor throw that shell into a tree to shake it out,"

Scizor pick up the shell just after Shuckle pulled his head and legs in.  He hoisted Shuckle over his head and threw with all his might.  Shuckle hit the tree with a crack and the tree fell over at the point where Shuckle hit it.  Shuckle slowly came back out of his shell with an anger look.  Scizor didn't back down and returned the gaze.  "Shuckle Glare."

"Scizor jump behind that Shuckle,"

"Shuckle don't let him get away,"

"Scizor now jump on Shuckle's back and start hitting it,"

"Shuckle Withdraw again,"

"Scizor Agility to get there faster,"

Scizor was running as fast as it could and it clubbed Shuckle in the side of the head at high speed propelling Shuckle about 7 feet to the side.  Shuckle slowly got up and then collapsed.  "Shuckle is unable to battle.  Scizor is the winner."

"You battle dirty."

"You can criticize my battle style later just give me your best shot," Brian finished with a smirk. 

Freddie grabbed the last Pokéball on his belt and chucked it out onto the battlefield.  It opened in a white flash.  When the light dimmed a Ledian appeared.  "Oh so you want to use that one I figured that you would use your Beedrill."

"No this one is stronger then Beedrill and it has a fighting attitude."

Ledian flew towards Scizor at a high speed but Scizor dove out of the way.  When Scizor hit the ground there was a loud thud.  Ledian turned to see what had happened and it saw that Scizor was slow to get up.  "Take advantage of the situation Ledian at hit him with a Gust."

Ledian started to move its wings faster and faster.  Dust was kicked up around Scizor as he started to slide backwards.  "Scizor lay down," yelled Brian over the noise of the attack.

Scizor laid down and stopped sliding then started to slowly crawl towards Ledian.  Ledian spotted Scizor and closed its eyes and started to work its wings even harder.  Scizor laid down again as not to be blown away in the gust.  The attack was so strong that Brian had to lie down to keep from being blown away.  When Scizor had regained confidence that he could crawl and not be blown away he slowly crawled towards Ledian.  Ledian kept trying to keep Scizor away from himself.  Scizor made it behind Ledian but Ledian didn't realize and never did.  Scizor raised both claws above his head and brought them down hard on Ledian's back knocking him down to the ground.  "Scizor Jackhammer!!!!!!!"

Scizor jumped into the air and came down on Ledian leading with a claw into Ledian's chest and followed by a volley of punches hitting Ledian in the face and chest each creating a deeper hole in the ground.  After about thirty seconds of punches Scizor jumped off of Ledian and knelt to a knee.  The judge ran over to Ledian with Freddie tensely leaning out of his box waiting to see how Ledian was.  "Ledian is unable to battle Scizor is the winner."

Scizor lifted a claw in a sign of victory.  "Brian is the winner," the judge told the fans and contestants.

"Yeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Danye "Way to go Brian."

"Thanks Danye."

"Scizor way to hang on there and you definitely have gotten stronger through the training that we have done," Brian praised as Scizor walked back to Brian.

The judge walked to the judge's table and picked up Brian's remaining Pokéballs and returned them to Brian.

After the battle Brian walked to the red locker room for a little rest.  At entering the locker room he saw Danye beaming with pride and excitement.  "Wow that was an outstanding match.  I wish I could battle like you did," Danye said with a shaky voice.

"Thanks Danye it means a lot to me to have someone look up to me," Brian replied quietly.

"Hey could you give me a few pointers after the next battles?"

"I'm not staying for the next two battles.  Who are the contestants in those matches anyway?"

"Well, in the first one is Rick against Kyle."

"Great idiot one versus idiot two," Brian said sarcastically "That battle will take so long just for them to choose which Pokémon to use first."

"The second battle is Jackie versus Ron," Danye said a little irritated from Brian's interruption. 

"That could have potential if Ron learned how to use his Venomoth better, because he does well with his Butterfree and Beedrill."

He sat down and laid out his Pokéballs and let them out.  When the light dimmed out there were six Pokémon.  Danye looked around at Brian's Pokémon.  "How did you get an Ariados so big, and wow that Beedrill looks awesome, and that Pinsir looks so strong, also your Scizor and Scyther look like they could take anything," Danye exclaimed with excitement "But best of all is your Heracross."

"Thanks," Brian said "I have a great place to train would you like to see it so you can use it."

"Yea, I'd love to go but I've got to eat lunch first," Danye said.

"Well so do I," Brian replied "So after lunch meet me at the Pokécenter."

"Great."

Brian stood up and grabbed his Pokéballs and recalled all his Pokémon.  He headed out the door with Danye right behind him.  After Brian was out the door of the locker room he saw both Tom and Jackie holding hands and walking towards the locker room for Jackie's match.  "Danye, you may want to get home I'll meet you at the Pokécenter about one o'clock ok."

"Ok, see you at one," Danye answered energetically.

Danye ran towards home while Tom and Jackie were getting closer.  "Brian how did it feel to be the first victim of Jackie's wrath," Tom laughed.

Brian looked at Jackie who had her head down with a tear in the corner of her eyes.  "I'm sorry I didn't know what to do," she said in a soft voice.

"What do you mean Jackie he deserved it," Tom said as he turned to her.

"Apology accepted," Brian replied quietly "And good luck with your battle."

"Thanks."

"She doesn't need luck like you do."

"Just shut up," Brian said annoyed "I'm not going to stay around to watch I'm going to help Danye this afternoon."

Brian ran towards home so he could finish in time to meet Danye.  He ran through the park and had to avoid a few roller bladers who didn't pay any attention to anyone else.  He ran over the bridge and ran past the Pokémart.  Once at home he made his way to the backyard.  When he had walked out of the backdoor he threw his Pokéballs towards the small pond on the edge of the backyard.  When his Pokémon materialized he yelled to them "You stay in the yard and have some fun.  We are going to have a training session this after noon, and here is your lunch." 

                He set down six dishes with different food in each one.  The Pokémon quickly ran to the porch to enjoy their lunch.  With smiles on their faces Brian ran to the bathroom to wash up for lunch.  When he sat down to the table his mom brought over a plate of mac and cheese.  "Well, how did you do today?"

"I kicked Freddie's butt," Brian said with pride.

"Good job," Brian's mom said with enthusiasm.

"Thanks," Brian replied, "What's for lunch?"

"Its right in front of you silly," his mom laughed.

"Oh."

 He grabbed his fork and scooped up some cheesy noodles and put them in his mouth.  Suddenly and loud shriek came from the backyard.  Brian jumped to his feet and started towards the backdoor.  When he made his turn he tripped over the chair and fell on his face.  He quickly got back up and ran out the backdoor.  When he stopped on the porch he saw a white bag of silk hanging from one of the trees dotting the edge of their property.  He ran to his Pokémon all around the hanging bag.  "Are you all O.k.?"

His Pokémon all looked up at him and nodded their heads with a smile.  "Who is it?"

His Pokémon all shrugged.  "Well we'll find out in a second.  Ariados stand guard if we have to wrap it back up."

Brian walked toward the white mass and took hold with both hands.  He looked back at Ariados and saw the look of confidence on its face and turned back to his objective.  With a strong pull he tore the bag in half and a man fell out with a surprised look on his face.  He got up quickly and turned to run.  "Go Ariados!!"

Ariados reared back and fired a mass of white web.  The web caught the man on the back.  The man tried to take his shirt off to escape but the web stuck to his back.  Ariados it's his head to the side and the man was flung back towards Brian.  Brian had to dive out of the way as the man flew just over his head and slammed into a tree.  Brian stood up and slowly walked over to the man and saw a big R on his shirt.  "Crap Team Rocket is back," Brian said with horror as he recalled the time they took his dad's Scizor.  Brian turned to run to the house and notice his mom in the backdoor.  "Mom call the police."  Team Rocket is back."

To be continued…


	2. Tournament Time

Chapter 2: Tournament Time

"Really?  Oh no."

His mom ran to the kitchen and picked up the phone and rapidly hit the numbers 911.  "Hello?"

"Y-yes, there is trespasser on our property," Brian's mom replied shakily.

"Where do you live?"

"W-w-we live at 1456 Alered Drive," Brian's mom replied still shaken.

"Ok, we'll send a unit out immediately."

"T-thanks," Brian's mom sighed.

She walked to the backdoor and waved to Brian and Brian waved back.  Brian ran towards the backdoor and upon reaching the porch he gave his mom a hug.  After a few seconds his mom broke the embrace and walked to the kitchen.  "I have to call your father about the return of Team Rocket."

Brian walked to the table to finish his lunch, which was getting a little cold.  Brian picked up the bowl and walked to the microwave.  He popped the door open and tossed in the bowl set the timer and shut the door.   When the timer went off he opened the door pulled out the bowl sat down at the table and started to enjoy his lunch.  As soon as he dropped the bowl in the sink a cop car with lights and siren blaring pulls in. The car came to a screeching halt in front of the door and two officers stepped out of the car.  Brian walked to the door to let the cops in and Brian's mom set the phone on the hook and walked to the cops.  "Hello, where is the suspect?" asked the taller of the two cops.

"He isn't a suspect he was caught in the act."

"Who was the witness?" the other cop asked.

"My Pokémon were the ones who caught him."

"Where are your Pokémon?" asked the first cop.

"They are out in the backyard and the guy is unconscious the last time I saw him."

"We have to bring in a translator so we can use their testimony in court," the second cop said to the first cop.

"Yes, go call headquarters and have them bring the translator and a medical team," the first cop replied.

The second cop ran out to the car got in and picked up the phone.  Back inside the first cop made his way through the house with Brian right behind and his mom trailing a few feet behind Brian.  They stepped out of the backdoor and walked onto the porch.  The cop stopped to look around the backyard.  After a complete look he pick up his pace towards Brian's Pokémon.  Brian quickly followed.  "What are you going to do with my Pokémon?" Brian asked. 

"We'll probably take them to headquarters," the cop replied.

"You can't do that I need the Pokémon at 1 o'clock," Brian exclaimed.

"We have forty minutes then," the cop replied.

The other cop appeared in the doorway and motioned to the other cop to come.  The first cop walked over to the other cop and he leaned closer so Brian couldn't hear what was being discussed.  "The translator is here said the second cop.  We need to be alone with the witnesses," the second cop demanded.

"Don't forget I have to be somewhere at one o'clock," Brian told the cop.

"We should be done in about twenty minutes," The first cop replied as he turned around to head for the Pokémon as the translator walked through the door with the medical team and a stretcher right behind.  "Where is the patient?" asked the medics.

"He's right over there," the second cop said pointing towards one of the trees.

The medics took their stretcher and walked to the tree.  "Now could we be alone with the witnesses?" asked the first cop.

"Ok but I will be in the house if help is need," Brian replied back.

Brian and his mother made their way into the house.  His mom went to the living room to work on balancing her checkbook and Brian headed for his room.  When he was in his room he quietly shut the door and walked to the desk in the corner of his room.  He pulled out the chair, sat down, and scooted the chair to the desk.  Reaching down to the bottom drawer he opened it and pulled out a piece of lined paper.  He shut the drawer and pick a pencil off the desk and began to draw pictures of the battle that he had taken place in.  He sketched his Scizor standing on the battlefield with his claw raised high over his head.  He picked up the drawing and grabbed a thumbtack out of a can on the corner of his desk.  With the picture and tack in hand he walked to the big bulletin board and paced the picture on the board and pushed the tack through the paper.  He took a step back and scanned the bulletin board and then reached back for a chair to sit and remember what he and his Pokémon have accomplished together.  

Brian slowly began to remember his first catch. Brian was 10. It had been Heracross. He was walking through a field on the edge of a small forest.  While he was walking a cracking noise came from the forest.  Brian turned his head and noticed a hole in the ground.  He ran over to the hole to see a small Heracross curled up in a ball holding its arm.  Brian had grabbed a Pokéball from his belt and dropped it into the hole.  The ball opened and the Heracross disappeared with a white light.  Heracross had fought to get out of the ball as hard as he could but in the end the ball was too strong for him.  Brian reached down into the hole and pulled out his new Pokémon inside the ball.  He clicked it back to his belt and ran for the Pokécenter. While running through the park a bigger kid had tripped Brian and the boy's friends exploded in laughter.  Brian picked himself up wiped his face off and continued towards the Pokécenter.  He rushed through the door nearly running over Kyle.  After dodging a crowd Brian reached the counter.  "How can I help you Brian?"

"I just caught this Heracross and I think that it's hurt badly," Brian said gasping for air.

"Let me see this Heracross so I can help."

"Here it's my first catch ever," Brian said still breathing heavily.

"Well, congratulations but I must get to work".

Nurse Joy picked up the Pokéball and walked through some swinging doors.  Brian walked to a set of chairs and selected one facing a window to the back part of the Pokémon Center.  He saw Chansey holding a tray of assorted Pokéballs. Chansey walked to a large machine and then closed the door and a bright light began to flash on and off.  After a few minutes Chansey opened the door and pulled out the Pokéballs.  Brian sat in his chair rubbing his eyes to gain his sight back after watching the machine and its lights.  "Brian?  Here is your Heracross."

"Thanks!"

"Good luck."

"Thanks again," Brian said as he made his way to the door.

The doors slid open as Brian made his way close to the doors.  He had run home, up to his room and sat down on his bed.  While on his bed he had grabbed some of his Pokémon stickers.  He selected a Heracross sticker and placed it on top of Heracross' Pokéball.

                Just then there was a knock at his door and Brian snapped back to reality.  He got out of the chair and slowly walked to the door reach for the knob and turned it.  He looked to see his dad standing there still in his work clothes.  "What are you doing home so early dad?"

                "When I heard the news form your mother I had to come home to make sure everything is ok.  Are you alright?"

                "It scared me at first when I heard the scream."

At that moment one of the cops came up the hall.  "Sir we are done with your Pokémon."

                Brian walked past his dad and continued down the hall.  He headed out on the porch and moved to the pond.  He took off his shoes and socks and laid them on the grass.  His Pokémon ran over to him and gave him a huge hug.  Brian turned around and hugged them back.  "Now guys I think that its time to go meet Danye."

                Brian grabbed the Pokéballs and tossed them in the lake.  "Last one in their Pokéball is a rotten egg." 

                  His Pokémon quickly jumped into the water and swam as fast as they could to their own ball.  The balls all suddenly opened and six small flashes of light appeared around the pond.  Brian dove into the pond and moved around to gather the Pokéballs.  When all the balls were back on the bank he pulled himself out of the water and grabbed the Pokéballs and his shoes and socks.  His clothes were dripping water on the grass as he made his way to the house to change clothes to meet Danye.  He peeked inside the door and turned his head to both sides to see if mom or dad was around and not seeing either of them he ran into his room as fast as he could.  At his bedroom door he reached out grabbed the doorknob and closed the door nearly tripping himself up.  Brian walked to his dresser and pulled open a drawer and selected a plain white shirt.  After pushing that drawer back in he opened the top drawer and pulled out a pair of boxers.  Next he stepped over to his closet and pulled out a pair of jeans.  Brian removed his wet clothes picked up a towel on his bed and dried off when he was done with the towel he threw it back on the bed and began to redress in his dry clothes.  Sitting on his bed with his dry clothes on he tied his shoes, picked up his Pokéballs and headed out the door.  "And where are you headed?" Brian's dad asked as Brian opened the front door.

                "I'm suppose to meet Danye in front of the Pokécenter in about five minutes," Brian replied opening the door and beginning to leave.

                "Ok but be back in time for supper."

                Brian walked to the sidewalk turned towards the Pokécenter and began to run.  He ran past the park again and he had to jump a small creek.  Brian saw the Pokécenter and in about 25 seconds he was there.  He walked inside and continued to the counter.  "How may I help you Brian?" Nurse Joy asked enthusiastically.

                "I would like these Pokémon healed please."

                "Ok it will take just a few minutes."

                "That's great. I'll wait around for them."

                Nurse Joy picked up the Pokéballs and placed them on a tray and handed them to Chansey.  Chansey then headed through the swinging doors behind the counter.  When the doors had swung shut Brian walked over to a collection of chairs and selected one facing the front window so he could watch for Danye.  Brian looked over at the clock over the counter.  It was 12:58 and just then Danye walked to the counter and deposited his Pokémon for healing.  "Hey Danye over here," Brian called as Danye finished talking to Nurse Joy.

                Danye ran over to Brian and gave him a high-five.  "So how are you doing?" Brian asked.

                "Pretty good."

                "That's good."

                "Brian, your Pokémon are ready, and Danye yours are also ready," Nurse Joy called.

                "Coming," replied both of them in unison.

                Together they walked over to the counter and received their Pokémon back from Chansey.

                "Thanks Nurse Joy," Brian said.

                "You're welcome, and keep safe out there."

                The boys, with Pokéballs attached to their belts, headed out the door and Brian took lead to head them towards his secret training area.  They made their way into a thick forest.  "Brian can you see where you are going?" Danye asked because the underbrush was too tall for Danye to see over.

                "Sorry about that Danye.  Here hold my hand till the brush clears up," Brian apologized.

                "On the way back could we cut a little trail that I could use later?"

                "Sure that would be a good idea."                      

They continued on in silence until they reached a large river that cut through their path.  "We can't wade through that it's too fast and we could be carried down stream," Danye said with a hint of fear in his voice.

"That is correct but I know a way to get over the river," Brian said enthusiastically.

He reached down to his belt and pulled off a Pokéball.  "Who's that?"

Brian held the Pokéball on the sides and showed Danye the sticker on top of the Pokéball.  "That would make sense."

Brian dropped the Pokéball on the ground and the flash of white light appeared and then dissipated revealing Brian's Beedrill.  Brian kneeled down and put his hand on Beedrill's head and said "Beedrill you know what to do."

Beedrill nodded his head in agreement and took off into the trees.  A few seconds later Beedrill reappeared carrying what look to be a small ski lift like chair hanging from Beedrill's back.  When the chair had touched the ground Brian sat down on one end and Danye sat on the other end.  "Up up and away," Brian laughed.

                Beedrill lifted the chair into the air and began his usual trek across the river.  When they were over the other bank of the river Beedrill slowly descended to the ground to drop off his passengers.  When both Danye and Brian were safely on the ground Brian raise a hand and Beedrill turned and began to return the lift to its rightful spot among the trees.  "Wait!!" yelled Danye "How will I get across when you aren't here?"

"Do you have any Pokémon that can fly?"

"No," Danye said shamefully.

"Ok, what Pokémon do you have?" Brian asked thoughtfully.

"Well I have Venonat, Weedle, and Caterpie."

"That works," Brian, said happy that there was an answer to the dilemma.

"If you work hard enough with Venonat it could evolve in to Venomoth, and that would be the quickest evolution and Venomoth can fly."

Danye tapped Brian on the shoulder "Brian if Venonat evolves today could Beedrill show Venomoth where the chair is?"

"Sure."

By the time they were done with their conversation Beedrill had landed.  Beedrill then reached out with a stinger and hit the button on his Pokéball and disappeared in a red glow.  Danye leaned to look behind Brian.  "What?" Brian asked in curiosity.

"I thought I heard something," Danye replied in a baffled tone.

"Oh that was Beedrill going back into his Pokéball," Brian replied.

"Ok," Danye said with a sign of relief.

"Well shall we continue on our quest?" 

"Yea," Danye replied ready for action.

Brian turned towards a smaller forest and headed in with Danye right behind.  For a few minutes they trudged through the forest.  When the forest cleared Danye looked around Brian to see a clearing with a few large trees and some scattered stuff.  "Why are the rocks set up like a downhill slalom?" Danye asked.

"That's used to increase my Pokémon's agility," Brian replied.

"Why are there big chunks missing from that tree?"

"That is used to increase strength, and that hill is used to increase endurance" 

"Do you do anything that increases defense?"

"Yea sometimes I make a fire and they jump in it and then when they are about to break they role on the ground to put out the fire,"

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"Sure but if you want to get better then you have to take risks,"          

"I know but I still think that is a bit extreme,"

"Well they do it without me telling them and most of the time the fire is to cook hot dogs or boil water,"

"And what about speed?"

"If my Pokémon have defense, endurance, agility do they really need speed?"

"Maybe,"

"I think they still do anyway,"

"Well then where do you train for that?"

"This way" Brian said as he headed between to thick trees.

"Right here is a smaller river just big enough to strengthen their leg muscles," 

"Can we start to train now?" 

"First I want battle you to see where your Pokémon's weaknesses are,"

"Then let's battle,"

They walked to an open field that they would use as the battlefield.  Brian continued to the other end and grabbed a notebook from inside a tree.  He opened it and wrote down the names of Danye's Pokémon.  Next he wrote the different parts of a battle.  "Are you ready Danye?"

"Ready when you are,"

"Then let's go,"

"Go Venonat,"

"Evaluation time Heracross,"

"Heracross tackle,"

"Venonat agility,"

Venonat was shooting from side to side yet Heracross still caught a piece of Venonat.  Brian looked down to the notebook and began to write.  "Heracross take control," 

Heracross turned around walked to Venonat and put out an arm and began to push Venonat backwards.  Venonat finally realized what was happening and began to push back.  Brian watched and wrote down notes about Venonat's strength.  Heracross looked back to Brian and Brian gave him the thumbs up.  Heracross got up and started to sprint away from Venonat.  "Venonat don't let him get away,"

Venonat began to run as fast as it could.  Again Brian was writing in his notebook.  "Only endurance and defense left to go Heracross,"

Heracross slowed down and turned around.  Venonat came streaking in at Heracross and Venonat hit Heracross and there was a loud crack.  Once again Brian was in his notebook.  Heracross had Venonat by the hands and started to push and Venonat pushed back.  They were like this for five minutes and then Brian called out "Done."

Heracross picked up Venonat and tossed him Danye.

"Well we have to work on agility, speed, and strength,"

"But Venonat didn't move when Heracross was pushing him,"

"That's it he didn't move he should be able to push the opponent back,"

"Oh" Danye said sadly.

"Now we can get started.  Please bring Venonat,"

"But Venonat is tired,"

"Then give him this," Brian said as he pulled out a small red circular tablet.  

"Ok," Danye said as he took Venonat to the small river so Venonat could swallow the pill.  

When Danye returned Venonat was jumping up and down full of energy.

"Wow that pill really worked,"

"Do you think I would give you a fake?"

"Maybe,"

"You didn't have to answer that,"

"Where should we start?"

"I suggest with the agility because that is vital in a battle with a strong opponent,"

Danye walked over to the rocks and kneeled down and explained to Venonat what to do and why Danye was having him do this.  When Danye stood up Brian handed him a stopwatch.  "What's this for?"

"Well you have to set a time limit or Venonat will take his time getting through the course,"

Danye took the stopwatch and walked to the opposite end of the course to Venonat.  Venonat walked to a line, which Brian pointed to.  Danye raised his arm and Venonat got down in a sprinting stance with a determined look on his face.  "Go!" Danye yelled as he dropped his arm.  

Venonat took off as fast as its little legs could carry it.  The first stone was coming up and Venonat dodged to the inside to avoid the stone.  He made it cleanly around the first one and headed straight for the second.  He cut the corner close but still made a clean turn.  Venonat started to speed up out of the turn and make his way to the next turn.  When the turn came up his speed was too fast and he slide off the course and hit a tree.  "Are you ok?" Danye asked as he ran over to the tree.

Venonat slowly got up and looked into Danye's face and saw a tear.  The tear ran from Danye's face down his cheek and hung on his chin.  When Danye moved to look down at Venonat the tear fell and landed on Venonat's forehead.  Both Brian and Danye had to cover their eyes as Venonat began to glow a bright white.  "Hey Danye do you know what this is?"

"No, what's happening to Venonat?"

"He's evolving,"

"He…. he is?"

"Yup."

Venonat's form slowly grew larger as he changed into a Venomoth.  The wings appeared out of his back and his body became long and skinny.  The light dimmed down and Danye took his hands from his eyes and gazed at His new Venomoth.  "Wow."

"Man that's a pretty big one you have there."

"Well can Beedrill now show Venomoth where the lift is?"

"Sure," Brian said as he grabbed Beedrill's Pokéball and tossed to the ground in front of Venomoth.

"Beedrill show Venomoth where the lift is and how to use it and then come back."

"Beeeedrillllll Bee." (Now I'm the boss.)

"Ok," Brian said as he laughed and waved them off.

"Beedrill bee bee drill," (Follow me Venomoth)                  

"Ven." (Ok)

Beedrill took off with Venomoth right behind flying loops in the air.  They were soon out of sight and Danye turned to Brian with a wide grin on his face.  "I can't believe that it happened," Danye said with his body shaking with joy.  

Brian walked over and put his hand on Danye's shoulder "You know that you have a new element for battle and his psychic attacks will be stronger."

"What? Another element"

"Yea, flying."

"Sweet!"

"Yea but you must train harder than ever to master the new power."

"Aaaawwwww you just took all the fun out of it."

"Well you can still have some fun with this power."

Brian reached to his belt and clicked them all off and they hit the ground and on the way up of the bounce they popped open.  "Hey Scizor and Heracross go see if you can make us a quality football for a quality game."

"Sciz sc!" (Cool!)

The two Pokémon ran off towards the pond in search of something they could make into a football.  Shortly the two Pokémon came back with a piece of wood shaped like a football.  "Her heracross?" (How's this?)

"Great job guys!"

Heracross held up the made football and Brian took it from his hands.  He walked towards a thick group of bushes.  Danye quickly followed behind Brian's Pokémon.  Brian reached into the bushes and parted a hidden path.  Brian pointed his hand down the path and his Pokémon led the way with Danye following right behind.  When they had reached the other end, Scizor lifted a claw and Brian got down on his hands and knees and clawed under the brush.  He made it to the other end and jumped out and everyone jumped in surprise.  "Man you guys scare easy."

Heracross walked over to Brian and hit him in the side.  "What's that for?"

"Herr." (Duh)

"Shut up." He said with a laugh.

Brian took the lead of the pack again and led them to an open field.  Again Brian reached down to his belt and tapped each Pokéball and they all opened.  Danye did the same with his Pokéballs.  "Time for a game guys."

"We got to pick teams, and they have to be fair."

"They will."

Just then Beedrill and Venomoth came back from the trees.   "Well now that all the guys are all here."

"The teams would be uneven if everyone is to play," Danye said after counting and re-counting the people and Pokémon.

"Ariados, you will be the ref for this game."  

"Aria." (Good)

"Well let's pick teams, and the captains will be Heracross and Scizor."

Both Heracross and Scizor walked out of the group and headed on two different angles away from each other while Ariados ended out between them.  "Heracross chose last time so Scizor you choose first."

"Sc.  Sci scizor scizorsc." (Ok.  I choose Beedrill.)  

 "Hera her cross."(I got Venomoth.)

"Sciz scizor."(I want Pinsir.)

"Heracross her."(Scyther is mine.)

"Sciz or or."(Come on Weedle.)

"Her a her heracross cross."(Hey Caterpie you're my team.)

 "Ok that's everyone so lets play." 

 "Wait what about us Brian?"

 "We play quarterback for our teams."

"Well what team am I on?"

"You pick."

"Ok I'll be with Heracross."

"Then I'm with Scizor."

Brian reaches into his pocket and pulls out a quarter.  He shows both sides to both Scizor and Heracross.  "Ok now it's time to see who gets the ball first.  Heracross call it now."

"Hera."(Heads.)  

Brian flips the coin and it hits the ground and bounces a few times and then lays down head side up. "Heads."

Brian hands the ball to Danye and they walk to one end of the field.  They begin to play and it lasts until the sun begins to set.  "Ok that was really fun but its time to head home." 

Both Brian and Danye pull out their Pokéballs and begin to recall their Pokémon.  When all but Beedrill had been recalled they begin their trek back.  When they reach the Pokécenter they say their good byes for the night and head to their homes.  When Brian gets home his dad met him at the door.  "You know you just made it home in time."

"Ok cause I kind of had to guess what time it was."

"Why didn't you take your watch?"

"Because it broke and I haven't got or bought a new one yet."

"That's a good reason."

"Well can I wash my hands for supper?"

"Oh sorry." Brian's dad said stepping to the side.

"Thank you." Brian said as he headed through the living room towards the bathroom.

"Set the table." Came a yell from the kitchen.

"I will after I wash my hands." Brian replied.

Brian ran into the bathroom and turned on the water and put his hands underneath it and then reached for the soap and rubbed it between his hands then rubbed it on his face and then put his hands back under the water then splashed water on his face.  When the soap was washed off he turned the water off and reached for the towel.  He kept reaching for it but couldn't find it.  With eyes still closed in fear of getting any leftover soap in them he turned and started to walk to the bathroom closet.  Before he made it there he tripped over a shoe and fell.  He thrust out his hands to catch himself but it didn't help as he hit his forehead on the floor and blacked out.  His body lay sprawled out on the bathroom floor a few steps from the door.  "Brian its time to eat so set the table," yelled his mom.

"I'll go get him."

"Ok but don't be to harsh he has to be strong for the finish of the tournament."

"He'll be fine."    

His dad turned into the living room and began to head down the hall.  His eyes went wide with fear.  "Oh my God!"

"What is it?"

"Brian is out cold."

"Oh no!"

His dad ran down the hall with his mom making her way to the bathroom.  With Brian in his arms his dad walked back down the hall into the living room.  His mom caught a glimpse of Brian's head and headed back into the kitchen.  She opened a draw under the counter and pulled out a plastic bag and then hurried over to the refrigerator.  Opening the freezer half of the refrigerator she started to grab handfuls of ice until she had almost filled the bag.  Sealing the top she quickly made her way to the couch in the living room where Brian was laying.  She laid the bag on his forehead and went into the dining room where his dad was on the phone with the doctor.  "Ok"

"Sounds good.  So see you in a few minutes."

"Bye"

"Was that the doctor?" 

"Yes he'll be here in a few minutes."

"Good."

Both of them walked to the table a grabbed a plate and portioned it out between them, grabbed their glasses p our some milk and headed into the living room.  They picked out chairs and sat down to eat before the doctor arrived. 

A few minutes later the doorbell rang and Brian's dad got up and walked to the door.  He peered out a side window to make sure it was the doctor.  Slowly he turned the knob and opened the door.

"Hello Doctor Normes."

"Hello Mr. Gilhur."

"So where is Brian?"

"He's in the living room laying on the couch."

"Ok. Now lets go find out what maybe wrong."               

They walked through the kitchen and dining room into the living room.  Brian's dad stopped at the doorway and watched while the doctor continued to Brian's side.  He kneeled down at the end of the couch and looked at the bruise that was on his forehead.  "Hmmmmmmmm."

"Will he be ok for the tournament tomorrow?"

"I'm sure he will dear."

"Yes he will be fine," the doctor said as he stood up.

"Good about how long till he wakes up."

"I'm thinking right .. about….. now."

Brian slowly stirred and his eyes cracked open.  His head turned to the doctor "W-what ha-appened?"

"You hit your head on the floor and blacked out."

"How long have I been out?"

"Only about 30 minutes," his mom said.

"Man what time is it?"

"Son you might want to eat then go to bed."

"Ok dad," Brian said as he slowly lifted himself from the couch and made his way to his room while holding the ice bag to his forehead.  

Brian closed his door and fell onto his bed and fell asleep quickly.  

The next morning his alarm went off at 6:00am and Brian groggily lifted his head and smacked the top of the clock with his hand.  He rolled over and propped himself up.  Leaning forward he rubbed his eyes and turned to dangle his feet off the bed.  When his eyes were open he dropped to the floor and walked to his closet.   He thrusts open the doors and pulled out his wind pants and shirt.  Walking over to his dresser he pulled open a drawer and grabbed a pair of boxers.  With clothes in hand he walked to his bed and laid the clothes on it.  He quickly undressed and put on his boxers.  Sitting on the bed he pulled his pants on and snatched his shirt off the bed while he stood up.  Lifting his arms over his head he slid the shirt over his back.  Heading back over to the dresser he grabs some socks and bends down to pick up his shoes.  Closing the door and turning of the light he headed to the living room.  Picking a clean spot on the couch he sits down and puts his socks on.  Bending over he yanks his shoes on and laces them tightly.  He stands up and makes his way to the kitchen.  Stepping lightly he picks out a few bagels and set them on the table.  Opening the refrigerator door he looked in for the jam.  His eyes swept over the selection.  Finally he decided on black raspberry.  Pulling out the jar he continued his quest for breakfast by heading for the silverware.  With knife and jam in hand he trekked back to the table, pulled out a chair, and collapsed into it.  Reaching across the table he slides the bagels to himself.  With the knife he slices them open and spreads the jam generously across each bagel.  Slowly chewing his first bite he gets back up and runs quietly back to his room.  Shoving the door open he dives onto his bed.  In one swift motion he picks up all of his Pokéballs in one hand and thrust them into his pocket.  Rolling off the side he lands in a squatting position.  Taking the time to swallow the delicious first bite he snatches up his CD player and begins to leaf through his CD collection.  Stopping on a page he removes his Project 86 CD from the book and pops it into the player.  Holding the player he walks back to the kitchen.  Before sitting down he pulls out the Pokéballs and sets them on the table.  Laying the CD player on the table he gathers the Pokéballs again.  With Pokéballs in hand he travels through the living room out onto the porch.  Stepping off the porch he opens a little swinging door and grabs 6 food dishes.  Filling each of the dishes from a different container he sets them apart from each other.  Throwing the Pokéballs in the air he smiles as they spilt open and his Pokémon land back on earth with several thuds.  His Pokémon quickly run to their dishes and dip their heads in to get as much food as possible.  Brian walks back to his own food and takes a large bite.  He gathers up the rest of the bagels and goes back to the porch.  Pull out a lawn chair he sits down and finishes off his breakfast.  When the dishes had been cleaned he picked them up and placed them back where he had pulled them from.  Stepping off the porch onto the dewy grass sparkling in the morning sun he made his way to the to the pond.  His Pokémon quickly fell in line behind him and began to march like soldiers out of the army.  At the edge of the pond Brian turned around to face his followers.  Looking up into the morning sun he inhaled deeply and held the breath then slowly let the air escape through his nostrils.  Slowly Brian kneeled down and rested his hand upon Heracross' head with the other stabilizing him.  "Ok guys this is the last day of the tournament and we can take down all challengers!"

"Scyther!" (Right!)

"Pinsir!" (Yeah!)

"Beedrill!" (Rock on!)

"Ariados!" (Kick butt!)

"Scizor!" (Slice!)

"Heracross!" (and Dice!)  

"Then lets show Bugsy who's boss!"

Brian leaped from his crouching position and ran to the porch with his Pokémon quickly following.  He plucked up the Pokéballs and recalled all of his Pokémon clicking each one back onto his belt he walks back into the house.  Back in the kitchen he whipped open the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of fresh water and lets his arm dangle with the water loosely swaying as he walked.  Twisting the knob he walked out of the house and over to the garage.  Opening the side door he swings his arm open and makes contact with the switch and the lights flashed on.  Moving his feet across the dusty floor he placed his hand on the seat of his bike.  Shoving the water into his pocket he guided his bike out the door he had just entered.  Reaching back the lights went out and the door was closed.  Getting on his bike he began his pedaling.  Speeding along the road he swerved to avoid the potholes that were scattered across the road.  Whipping around a corner he jumped over a small pile of dirt.  Screeching to a stop in front of the Pokécenter he jumped off and led his bike through the doors and up to the desk.

"Hello again Brian."

"Hello Nurse Joy."

Snapping the Pokéballs off his belt he placed them in the waiting tray.  Without looking Nurse Joy laid the tray on a cart with a Blissey waiting patiently.  Pushing the cart through the swinging door into the back.  Blissey picked out each Pokéball and placed them into the machine.  With the light flashing Brian's Pokémon were revived of their ailments.  Pulling a lever the Pokéballs fell back onto the tray with several solid thuds.  Blissey slowly pushed the cart back through the doors and stopped next to Nurse Joy.  Nurse Joy reached over and picked up the tray and extended it to Brian.

"Here you go Brian and good luck."

"Thank you."

Slapping each onto his belt Brian mounted his bike and sped off nearly hitting a young trainer.  Zipping around trees and over a bridge he screeches to a halt by the bleachers in time to hear of Tom's latest victory.  "Man I wished Rick had won this match so I wouldn't have to listen to Tom brag about his 'mastery' of Pokémon and maybe have to face him later."

"What was that?"

Brian snapped around to see Danye walking up behind with his Pokéballs in hand.  "What are you here for?"

"I came to cheer you on."

"Thanks it helps to now someone is on my side."       

"Why do u say that?"

"Because I think the whole town is against me for some reason."   

"Well don't let it bother you while you battle."

"Spoken like a true man."

"Thanks."

Brian stepped form the shadows and made his way to the locker room.  "And this time don't fall asleep."  

With a snicker Brian pulled open the locker room door.  Walking past the bench he moved into the washroom at the other end of the room.  Pulling a towel off a rack he walked over to the sink and turned the water on.  Placing each Pokéball on the small table at the side of the sink he held one under the running water and realized he had no soap or washcloth there.  So setting down the Pokéball in the sink and turning off the water he reached for the rack and pulled off the cloth and set it down on top of the Pokéball.  Stepping over to a metal rack he picked up a bottle of liquid soap and walked back to the sink humming to himself.  Placing the soap by the faucet he pulled off the washcloth and turned on the water.  Placing the plug in the hole he sprayed some soap into the rising water.  Moving his hand back and forth under the warm water he cradled the Pokéball in his hand and brought it back to the surface.  With the damp cloth he cleaned each Pokéball with care.  Drying the last with the towel he moved to the bench and stared at the clock.  "Man 40 minutes till my battle.  At least I have my CD player."  Pressing the headphones around his ears he pressed play and began his preparation for his battle.  After 15 minutes passed he removed the headphones and stopped the CD.  Placing the headphones on the CD player he stood and faced the door.  Slowly he took deep breaths to calm himself and then snapped into realization that he had to choose his Pokémon for this match.  Falling back onto the bench he rested his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.  'Well Beedrill, Scizor of course and Heracross so that makes the team.'

Standing he grabbed his CD player he walked out the door and back to his bike placing the CD player in the pouch on his bike he climbed up into the stands to wait until it was time to put his Pokémon and him to the test.  Watching for Ron, Brian kept breathing deeply to keep calm.  Seeing the judge move to the desk he jumped for the bleachers and jogged out to the judge and stopped behind her.  "Yes?"

"Is it time for the match?"

"Yes it is. Are you here to deposit your extra Pokémon?" 

"Yep."

Ron walked up and stood off to the judge's side to distance from Brian.  Brian unclipped three Pokéballs from his belt and laid them on the desk in front of the judge, turned, and walked to his square.  Ron set down his three Pokéballs and gave Brian a heavy stare then turned and walked to the opposite end of the field.  Lifting the flags out of a drawer and turned to face the stands.  She looked to each trainer and received a nod from both trainers she raised the flags and dropped them to her sides "GO!"

"Go Butterfree!"

"Go Scizor!"

"Scizor take it out."

"Butterfree Agility then Tackle."    

"Scizor Quick Attack."

Both Pokémon zapped in and out of view.   "Butterfree now!"

                As Butterfree zapped in it slowed and hovered in the air.  When Scizor zapped in Butterfree plunged down at Scizor's head "Duck Scizor!"

Brian's yell was in vain as Butterfree made contact with the side of Scizor's head.  Scizor fell to the ground with a thump.  Shaking his head Scizor stood with his body shaking.  "Butterfree finish it off with another tackle."  

Butterfree came streaking in at Scizor to lay the finishing blow.  Scizor wildly threw his arms to his sides and one of his claws caught Butterfree's wing.  Hurtling out of control Butterfree caught itself and resumed its tackle attack on Scizor this time Scizor took a blow to the side and one to the back and he fell for good this time.  "Butterfree is the winner."

"Return Scizor.  Nice try."

"Hey what happed over there I thought you said you were good."

"I'm not going to reply to that comment.  Go Heracross"

Heracross leaps out of his ball and lands ready for battle.  Charging at Butterfree, Heracross lunged at Butterfree and landed a large blow that sent Butterfree sprawling along the ground.  Jumping in the air Heracross dove towards Butterfree fist first landing the blow in middle of Butterfree's chest.  "Butterfree is unable to battle Heracross is the winner."

"Way to finish that fast!"

"Luck."

"I think not."

"I think so," Ron said as he threw out his next Pokémon.

"BEEDRILL!!!!!!!!!"

Everyone jumped back when they heard the yell from Ron's Beedrill.  "My strong fighter."

"Well all my Pokémon are my strongest fighters."

Beedrill flew in a semi-circle to Heracross' sides twisting its head for different prospective of his new opponent.  Suddenly Beedrill shot straight up where Heracross was force to cram his neck and look into the sun.  "Don't look into the sun he's trying to blind you." 

Heracross shielded his eyes from the sun and listened for Beedrill's approach.  When he heard Beedrill's buzz Heracross sprung to the side and able to see brought his arms down slamming Beedrill head first into the arena floor.  Almost immediately the judge shouted "Beedrill is unable to battle Heracross is the winner."    

Quickly switching his Pokémon, Ron cracked open his next Pokéball and out flowed Venomoth.  Venomoth wasted no time shot towards Heracross and Heracross had little time to spin out of the way as Venomoth zipped by.  Heracross was ready for the next flyby.  When Heracross was almost done with the spin he grabbed one of Venomoth's wings and finished the spin and slammed Venomoth into the ground.  Shaking her head as she flew back up, Heracross took a step back then lunged headfirst and his horn hit Venomoth and they continued until they hit a tree.  Heracross landed on his feet while Venomoth flopped to the ground not moving.  "Heracross that was awesome!"

With his head drooping low Ron recalled his last Pokémon and went to the judge's table to pick up his other Pokémon.  Brian ran from his box to shake Ron's hand.  "Good job it takes time to get really good."

"Yeah you have about what 2 more years of training."

"I think its 3 you're 13 right?"

"Yeah."

"I'm 16.  Oh well you still were good." 

"Well I hope you win this 'cause you deserve it for all the time you've put in."

"Yeah I think so too and thanks for any support you give me."

"I'll be there."

"Cool."

Brian turned and ran to Heracross who was still standing there where he had finished the match.  "Time to hit the showers huh."

"Her." (Yeah.)

"You can jump in the pond when we get home after making a stop at the Pokécenter."

"He."(Ok.) 

Throwing the ball into the air Heracross was returned to his Pokéball.  Snatching it out of the air Brian ran back to the judge's table to retrieve his other Pokémon.  "Brian your next match is in two hours."

"Ok thanks."

Back at his bike he meets Danye and receives a congratulatory handshake and was off to the Pokécenter.  "Awesome battle Brian," said a group of young trainers on their way into the Pokécenter as Brian was on his was out.  He jumps on his bike and rides home slowly to take in the surrounding area as the sun began to set sending marvelous colors across the sky.  Hearing a twig snap, Brian becomes alert and almost to late notices a rope across the path at throat level, and at the last possible second ducks under the hazard. He looks back and then his bike begins to swerve across the path.  The bike lurches towards a bush, and Brian leaps from his bike and watches it hit the bush and flip over itself a few times.  People look at Brian's mangled bike as it wraps itself around a tree wit the sound of twisting metal.  A couple rushes over to Brian's side.  "Is.. er.. Was that your bike?"

"Yeah."

"What happened?"

"I was riding and then I saw a rope strung across the path and so I ducked, looked back, lost control, and here we are now."

"That sucks bad."

"Yeah it does."       

"So what are you going to do?"

Well first I'm gonna take my bike off the tree."

With the man in tow Brian waded through the bushes towards the tree.  Grabbing hold of the mangled front tire he began to pull his bike off the tree.  The man grabbed the other tire and also pried the bike from the tree.  When the last piece of the bike was removed from the tree the man carried it over his head back to the path.  He set the bike down and waited for Brian to grab hold of it.  "Thank you."

"Your welcome and I hope you can find out who did this."

"Yes and I hope something be done about it."

The woman took the man's hand in hers and walked off towards town.  Attempting to roll the bike along the path the bike falls to the ground a few times.  Finally Brian picks it up and labors the rest of the way home.  "Next time I'm getting a lighter bike."

At home he opens the garage door and finds his father bent over a table, looking over parts for his car.  "What happened here!?!"

"Well I was riding home and I heard a twig snap and while I was scanning the area I noticed a rope and it could have taken my head off.  At the last second I ducked but lost control and jumped off."         

"Well there isn't enough left of the bike to do any repairs.  So I guess were gonna have to get you a new one."

"Thanks dad, but where do you want me to leave this bike?"

"Set it outside the door.  I'll take care of it."

So Brian moved the bike outside and dropped it on the ground without breaking stride.  Inside the house he walked to his room and sat down on his bed.  "9:30 and I have to get up at 6 I think I'll take my shower then sleep."

Crawling into bed he flipped off the light and slowly fell asleep.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Uugghh 6 already?"

Brian clicks the alarm off and slides out of bed.  Flipping on the lights he squints to get himself dressed.  

Swinging the door open he stumbles over to the garage.  "Ahhh how stupid am I?!?" he said as he slapped himself on the head.

So he set off for the place of his day of battles.  At the field he tossed up a Pokéball and let it bounce off the ground.  He sat down cross-legged with the Pokéball in front of him.  He looked up at the battle floor waiting for the match to begin.  From the other side Ron came striding over with Jackie hand in hand.  "Here to watch Brian?"

"I was gonna ask the same about you."

"Well I'm here to battle for the right to face Bugsy."

"And I'm here to beat you so I can beat Bugsy."

"Oh so you did actually beat Ron."

"As if I wouldn't."

"Tom, Brian, its time to get this Finals match under way," yelled the judge across the floor.  

"This will be a 3 on 3 battle with the winner advancing on to face Bugsy in a 3 on 3 Pokémon battle."

Brian nods, spins, and walks to his box.  "This battle is under way!"

"Go Kakuna!"

"Go Pinsir!"

To be continued…


	3. Finals!

Chapter 3: Finals!

Both Pokémon emerge and set themselves for attack.

"Pinsir Tackle."

"Kakuna Harden."

Kakuna flashed white and Pinsir bounced off like a rubber ball.  "HA you wont beat Kakuna like that!"

"Pinsir throw Kakuna up in the air then hit it with a Guillotine." 

Pinsir walked up to Kakuna and Kakuna jumped in the air to avoid being thrown.  "Kakuna Tackle!"

Kakuna came down on Pinsir with great force.  Pinsir bounced backwards and rolled to his feet.  "Pinsir shake it off and use Super Headbutt!"

"No such attack exists."

"Now it does."

Pinsir began a run and propelled himself into the air and flew towards Kakuna at blinding speed.

"Kakuna Harden."

Again Kakuna flashed white but this time it didn't matter as Pinsir's Super Headbutt blew Kakuna back with such force that Kakuna felt it through the Harden.  Kakuna landed and began to wobble and then after appearing to regain control fell in defeat.  The crowd was deathly silent everyone was staring at Pinsir.  Brian turned to the crowd and yelled, "What the hell is wrong people?"

"That attack has never been used before," came a reply from the crowd.

"That's because I made it up and taught it to Pinsir."

While that was happening Tom had recalled Kakuna and released Venonat out onto the field.  Brian returned his attention to the battle with a new sense of determination to keep some of his secrets for the battle with Bugsy.  "Pinsir Razor Leaf."

"Venonat Barrier."

The leaves Pinsir launched towards Venonat reflected off an invisible wall.  "Quick Attack Pinsir!"

"Confusion FULL POWER!!"

Venonat strained powering up for Confusion.  Pinsir was quickly closing in on Venonat when he released his havoc on Pinsir.  Pinsir stopped dead in his tracks and tried to clear his head but couldn't get the images to go away.  Venonat took the opportunity and launched a Leech Seed and Pinsir was helpless as he lay on the ground being drained and finally he was overcome and passed out.  "Pinsir is unable to battle Venonat is the winner." 

"I can't believe I was beaten so easily."

"Brian what happened over there?  Did you fall asleep?"

Switching Pokéballs Brian tossed his next Pokémon onto the field.  "Well here we go."

The Pokéball exploded open and out flew Scyther.  "Scyther Fury Cutter."

"Venonat Agility."

Venonat jumped and dodged Scyther's barrage of blades and landed at his feet.  With a quick motion Venonat leaped onto Scyther's head and began to power up a psychic attack.  Scyther could feel the psychic power building up so he jumped into the air and turned head down and slammed Venonat, still on top of his head, straight into the ground.  The impact jarred Scyther but Venonat didn't come out as fortunate he was knocked-out.  "Venonat is unable to battle Scyther is the winner."

Scyther was panting from the impact of the ground.  Tom reached to the back of his belt and pulled off and completely green Pokéball.  "I was hoping I wouldn't have to take you down with this Pokémon."

"Just bring it!"

Tom held the Pokéball as it split open and revealed a huge Butterfree.  Butterfree wasted no time in disposing of Scyther.  Scyther tried to protect himself with his blades but it was no use as Butterfree relentlessly pounded Scyther with Tackles.  Scyther was out before he hit the ground and Brian quickly recalled him.  " Now you're gonna face the wrath of Beedrill."

Butterfree again wasting little time struck first with a gust but Beedrill fought back with a gust of his own.  "Beedrill Poison Sting."                         

"Butterfree dodge that and hit him with your Poisonpowder."

Beedrill went streaking by and Butterfree set up for his Poisonpowder.  Beedrill turned and slowly rubbed his stingers together creating sparks.  When the points of the stingers met a jet of poison shot for the ends of the stingers.  The sparks caught the poison on fire and sent a raging ball of burning poison racing towards Butterfree.  He attempted to avoid the attack but all attempts were useless as Butterfree took a direct hit from the burning poison.  Butterfree wailed in pain as the poison burned all over his body.  He quickly faints from the pain.  "Butterfree is unable to battle Brian wins the match."

"Hey Tom better luck next time," Brian said smirking.

Tom just recalled his Butterfree and walked off the field and into the forest.   Jackie jumped off the stands and chased after him.  "The match will be at 5:30 in the gym."

"I will be there I just hope Bugsy shows up."

"You're being a little too confident."

"Not with my team I'm being nice."

"Well Tom did knock out two of your Pokémon."

"He was lucky and are you the ref for tonight's match?"

"Yes I am."

"Cool see you then."

Brian glanced up at the clock hanging over the water fountain.  "Man, that was a longer battle than I thought.  Well I still have time to go to the Pokécenter then home for a few hours."

Brian recalled Beedrill and ran off in the direction of the Pokécenter.  Crossing a road in town he heard a truck drive by with a loud speaker booming "There will be a battle at the Azalea Gym to determine the next member of Bugsy's Gym."

"Haha that's me and I'm gonna win."

"Nurse Joy I need my Pokémon taken real good care of."

"Sure Brian I don't have any other people to take care of right now."

Brian took his Pokéballs of his belt and bounced them off the floor.  "Release!"  All of the balls popped open and left his Pokémon standing on the floor.  "Now I'm gonna leave you here for about 20 minutes and I'll be back to pick you guys up.  Nurse Joy is gonna give you special treatment."

"Hey how do you guys feel?"

All rousing cheer came from his Pokémon.  "Well I'll take that is a yes and thank you Nurse Joy this is just what my Pokémon needed before the big battle this afternoon."

Brian turned and began to walk out.  "Aren't you going to put your Pokémon in their Pokéballs?"

"No they can walk with me."

And with that they all followed Brian out the doors.  Brian took the same path he had taken the previous night.

He led his Pokémon around to the back of the house "Ok guys we have lunch then about 4 and a half hours till we gotta head for the gym.  He opened the outdoor cabinet and pulled out the dishes and food and feeds his Pokémon.  When the Pokémon were full and the dishes had been cleaned Brian went inside and changed into his swimwear.  On the way out the door he grabbed a towel.  When the Pokémon saw him in his swimwear they all dashed to the pond and waited on the bank waiting Brian's arrival.  "Jump in guys but don't go too hard we got a huge battle tonight."

They spent a few hours enjoying the warm water but then they all climbed out to keep from tiring themselves out.   Brian tossed the towel over his shoulder and walked inside.  "Wait here," he told his Pokémon.

After a few minutes he opened the door and let them in.  "Ok guys its time to talk strategy.  We know that Bugsy's Pokémon are Spinarak, Metapod, and Scyther, so I think we are gonna start off with Scyther on Spinarak, and Pinsir again on Metapod, and finish with Beedrill."

He laid out the Pokéballs on the bed "Return," and the room was empty except for himself.  The six Pokéballs lay on the bed, and in a whisper  "This may be the beginning of a new journey my friends."

"Brian you have 1 hour and a half till your match."

"K dad I'm just about to head over to the arena."

"Ok we'll see you there."

"Cool."

Brian picked up each Pokéball and attached it to his belt.  Walking through the house he takes a strong look at the way the house is organized and the way everything looks.  Swinging the front door open a flash of light caught his eye.  "Oh man I didn't think they would go get me one so soon." 

It was a silver mountain bike.  He ran over and jumped on it on took off as fast as he could.  Animals and people alike were jumping out of his way as he streaked over hills and through forests.  Getting to the gym was easier because it was closer to their house.  When he arrived there were cars already packing the parking lot.  At the door he was greeted by a young woman from the local police force.  "Hello Brian I am supposed to show you to your room to prepare." 

While she led him through a network of halls he would sneak a glance at the crowd gathering.  "Man this has got to be the biggest crowd in this gym ever."

"Your right Brian and I must say that you're a bug part of why the crowd is so big."

"How come?"

"Well people have heard about your battles and they want to see you in action."

"I can't let them go home without a show."

"Haha I guess not.  Now here is your room," she said as she opened a door and motioned for Brian to enter "Someone will come and get you when its time."

"Ok and thanks."

"Your very welcome," she said as she gave him a generous smile.

The room was almost bare except one folding chair.  "I hope I'm not I here very long."

Within 5 minutes the door opened and the same woman greeted him with her smile.  "Right this way Brian.  Bugsy wants to meet you before the match and Nurse Joy must check your Pokémon for any added substances or special surgeries."

"Ok, but what's with the exam?"

"Can't let you bet Bugsy with an illegal Pokémon that would make you look really bad."

They entered a large blue room with a number of machines and contraptions and off to the side a table with two padded chairs.  "Ah nice to meet you Brian, I have heard much about you from the other trainers around town."

"Oh, here Nurse Joy here are my Pokémon for you to check."

"Thank you Brian I was just about to ask for them."

Nurse Joy took the Pokéballs and disappeared behind one of the machines.  "Come sit down."

"Sure.  How long till we battle?"

"Half an hour.  I brought you here to ask you a few things."

"What are they?"

"What kinda of trainer are you, brute force of style and finesse?"

"I think I mix both well."

"Are all your Pokémon bug type."

"Yeah they may have other types in them but they all are bug."

"Do you agree in a 3 on 3 match."

"Sure that's the way the tournament went."

Nurse Joy popped out from behind one of the machines "All the Pokémon check out, he is good to go."

"Ok Brian lets go to the battle floor."

Brian walked over to Nurse Joy and received his Pokémon back.  Bugsy was already outside the door waiting for Brian.  As they followed a long hallway Brian saw a bright light.  "Here we are."

The loud speakers boomed with the announcer's voice and the crowd grew quiet "We are glad you all have come to watch the battle for the right to enter the Azalea City Gym.  First the challenger Brian Gilhur."  The crowd applauded "And the leader Bugsy and the applause continued.  "This match has been decide to be a 3 on 3 both trainers may switch Pokémon at any time."

When both trainers had entered their boxes the match began.  "GO Spinarak!!"

"Go Scyther!!"

"Spinarak String Shot."

"Scyther slice those webs."

The white strands of silk split as they flew by Scyther.  "Spinarak try a Poison Sting."

"Scyther dodge those needles!  Quick Attack."

"String Shot again Spinarak."

With each step Spinarak seemed to be missing Scyther be a greater distance.  When Scyther finally reached Spinarak he slammed it with a strong Quick Attack and before Spinarak was out of his range Scyther swung a Slash attack straight into Spinarak's back and sent it to the ground.  Spinarak jumped up and landed a String Shot in the middle of Scyther's chest and began to pull him down. Scyther planted one of his blades in the ground and cut the string with the other.  Spinarak went rolling backwards and Scyther took the chance to power up with a Swords Dance.  When Spinarak came to attack with Poison Sting Scyther attacked with Fury Cutter.  When the assault was over Spinarak was unable to move because of the cuts over its body.  "Spinarak is unable to battle Scyther is the winner."

"Return Spinarak.  Go Metapod."

"Scyther Fury Cutter."

"Metapod Harden."

Scyther pounded his blades against Metapod's hardened shell with no damage done.  "Scyther Tackle."

"Harden again."

Scyther slammed against Metapod and Metapod slid a few feet but nothing happened.

"Ok Scyther this calls for heavy duty, Electric Blades!!"

Scyther rubbed his blades together creating an electric current and soon his blades were energized with electricity.  Scyther charged at Metapod with his blades glowing an eerie yellow and with two downward thrusts cracks the Harden and sends a Thunder attack on Metapod.  The arena flashed with light as the electricity passed from Scyther to Metapod snapped and sizzled.   When the light and noise subsided Metapod was paralyzed.  "Metapod is unable to battle Scyther is the winner."

"What kind of attack was that Brian?"

"My own creation."

"Is it legal?"

"Well, is it illegal?" 

"Never mind go Scyther."

Bugsy's Scyther saw how drained Brian's Scyther was and launched an all out Quick Attack frenzy.  Brian's Scyther took several blows before falling in defeat.  "Brian's Scyther is unable to battle Bugsy's Scyther is the winner."

"Well well I see your not strong after a tough win Brian."

"I am and I'll prove it.  Go Beedrill."

Scyther and Beedrill stared each other down until Beedrill turned and shot a Poison Sting.  Scyther crossed his blades and blocked the needles.  "Beedrill Seismic Toss."

Without a second of delay Beedrill was carrying Scyther skyward.  Scyther fought the whole way up but couldn't land a blow to make Beedrill release.  Reaching the climax of the climb Beedrill made a sharp downward turn and picked up speed.  Within a few feet of the ground Beedrill slammed Scyther.  But the battle wasn't over.  Scyther slowly stood up and started to walk towards Beedrill.  "Beedrill Burning Poison."

Beedrill started the sparks and launched the jet of poison and it hit Scyther in the face and ran down its body.  Screams were heard throughout the gym as Scyther writhed in agony.  "Scyther is unable to battle Beedrill is the winner."

The crowd erupted with applause and cheers.  Bugsy walked out to the center of the arena and a man with a microphone met him there.  "Brian I congratulate you on your victory and welcome you to the Azalea Gym."

"Uh I was thinking about that and I must say I decline the offer."

"What!?!"

A silence covered the arena like a blanket.  Whispers came from every direction, but every eye was on Brian.  "How can you decline an offer to become a member of a Johto league gym?"

"Well if anything it would give me more pleasure to travel the world of Johto and afterwards travel to the old world of Kanto." 

"But the power you would have as a member here."

"Not what I want."

"Then why did you enter the tournament?"

"To test myself and my Pokémon against a gym leader."

Brian recalled Beedrill and walked out of the arena.  His parents met him at the door "Brian that was a wonderful battle but I must ask again why are you turning this offer down."

"Again, dad because this wasn't what I wanted."

Brian grabbed his bike and took off.  He sped as fast as he could 'why can't they just take my answer and live with it?'

At his house he opened a drawer in the kitchen and pulled out a backpack "Well I'm gonna need this and I'd better pack."

"What are you doing here?" he asked with a perplexed look.

"I decided to wish you well before you left."

"Thanks Jackie and I think I'll need it.  I just hope I meet someone or a group with the same dream as me to become the best Pokémon trainer in the world."

"I know you will and have the time of your life," she said as she walked out the door.

Brian shook his head and entered his room.  Pulling out drawers he selected the things he needed for his long journey to register for the Johto League.  With a full backpack he set it off to the side and sat back down on the bed to wait till his parents got home to say his goodbyes.  "Well its getting later than I thought so I better stay the night and then head out tomorrow."

The backdoor shut and footsteps were heard entering the kitchen.  Brian rushed out to meet his parents.  "Oh so you haven't left yet."  

"No tomorrow is the day mom."

He walked over and gave a hug to his mom and dad.  "If I'm up and gone before your up I just want to say goodbye and I love you.  Oh I will keep in touch."

"We will miss you and we love you."

HE walked back to his room and shut off the lights.  Sitting in the darkness he took the time to pray, "Dear God, please help me make through this new journey I'm taking and let it be the best anyone's ever had."

Head on pillow the world faded out.

The light pierced the darkness of the room and woke him from his slumber.  He threw on some clean clothes grabbed his bag, and a few fruit bars to hold him for the morning.  No one was up so he walked out the door, jumped on his bike and took off.  "New Bark Town here I come!"

To be continued..  


	4. A Different World

Chapter 4: A Different World

"Go Smoochum!"

"Go Girafarig!"

The Pokémon walked up to the circle in the center and waited for the go signal.  "GO!"

Girafarig backed up a few steps dug up some dust and charged at Smoochum. 

"Smoochum Agility."

"Girafarig Psywave!"

When Smoochum appears she is knocked off her feet and slides along the ground.  "Smoochum is unable to battle Girafarig is the winner."

"Bert why did you even enter this tournament you don't stand a chance."

"Because Scott I'm not as weak as I or my Pokémon appear.  Go Slowking."

When Slowking stepped forward Scott felt a strange presence enter the room when Slowking cried out its battle cry.  "Girafarig this ones too powerful to use brute force.  We gotta find a way around it."

"Slowking Confusion with Quick Attack."

"Agility with Takedown Girafarig."

Girafarig tried to dodge Slowking's unyielding fury of confusion and seemed to be escaping the damage until she took a direct hit in the side of the head that sent her sprawling.  Slowking continued with a Quick Attack that sent Girafarig soaring across the arena.  Staggering to get up she collapsed back to the ground with a thud.  Scott screamed in pain as he felt a strange power between his Girafarig and him.  When the pain had at least subsided he stood and looked at his Girafarig.  'So we now are linked my Girafarig.'

'Girafarig arig.' (Yes we are)

"Return Girafarig.  Go Espeon."

Espeon leapt from sideline to sideline and lands behind Slowking and before he can spin around Espeon flung both feet out into Slowking's back propelling it forward.  "Espeon Teleport and Takedown!"

Slowking was still flying through the air Espeon appeared and Slowking's eyes went wide as Espeon bared down on him and delivered a crushing blow to his chest knocking him out on contact.  Slowking limply bounced off the ground and landed face first in the dirt.  "Ha your Slowking isn't as strong as you thought!"

"That was just a set up.  Now is time for the show begin."

Kadabra appeared out of thin air and hovered over the floor.  Crossing its spoons in front of himself a glow began to arise from the spoons and with a shout Kadabra launched a psybeam.  "Agility Espeon"

Again Espeon zipped from side to side and tried to deliver a tackle to Kadabra but he slid out of the way and launched another psybeam.  Espeon leapt at Kadabra and performed Teleport taking Kadabra with him.  When they came back in they were in the path of Kadabra's last psybeam.  Espeon jumped off Kadabra and ran towards the other side.  Kadabra tried to dive out of the path but he had no chance, he took his own attack in the side.  Groaning, Kadabra propped himself up and stood up but was knocked down when Espeon delivered the finishing blow with a skull bash.  "Kadabra is unable to battle Scott is the winner."

"I thought the show was supposed to begin."

"Shut up."

The 5' 5" 15 year old boy walked out of his box to his Espeon and stroked its neck.  With his stocky build people expected him to be a rock or fighting type trainer but he had chosen to follow his dad and become a psychic trainer.  "This is only the beginning of a long journey to become a member of the Saffron gym."

Together Scott and his Espeon walk out the doors and down the steps to a small bench in front of the Pokécenter.  His bright green eyes looked in each direction as people passed by.  His blond hair swayed in the wind.  When he saw the line inside die down he walked through the doors and up to the counter.  "Hello Scott," Nurse Joy said with her usual smile, "how was the match?"

"Victory like planned."

"Congratulations."

Scott pulled his Pokéballs out of his pocket and set them on the counter.  Nurse Joy collected the Pokéballs in placed them in the machine next to her.  The Pokéballs glowed white as the machine emitted pulses to heal the Pokémon within the steel balls.  When the pulses stopped and the Pokéballs returned to their red and white colors Nurse Joy picked them up and handed them back to Scott.  He dropped the balls back into his backpack and walked out.  "Come on out Espeon."

The purple cat-like Pokémon appeared and walked to Scott's side and rubbed its head on his leg.  He reached down and patted Espeon's head.  Kneeling down in front of Espeon he spoke "We are going to win this tournament and take over as the new gym leader."

Espeon gave a happy yelp and licked Scott's face.  "Haha that's right we gotta 'em right where we want 'em."

He stood up and began to walk the streets of Saffron City.  "So its Scott the wanna-be winner."

"Shut up Jordan I didn't need to see you today."

"Oh but you'll be seeing me a lot tomorrow."

"Whys that?"

"You didn't hear about this city's best Pokémon trainer's win today."

"You mean my win?"

"No you numb nut mine."

"Oh I thought you said this city's best Pokémon trainer."

"I did and that's me!!"

"Jordan, Jordan you don't stand a chance tomorrow."

"That's what you think," Jordan yelled as he ran off.

Scott shook his head and continued to tour his hometown.  

When he passed in front of his family's house he sat down on the front steps.  "He's home!" he heard come from the upstairs bedroom.

"Yes Jenny I'm home," he called back up standing up and walking Espeon inside the house.  At the front door he was met by his 7-year-old sister.  She was a cute little girl with her light brown hair and a ponytail in the back.  Her little blues eyes were always looking for something to do.  "So what you gonna do now Scott? What you gonna do?"

"I would like to have some quiet time."

"I'm sorry but we don't have any of that here," it was his mom walking out of the living room.

"I'm gonna go walk around town for the rest of the day."

"Can I come, can I come??"

"No sorry Jenny," he said as he kneeled down and hugged his sister.

"Aww."

"Mom don't push it please."

"Can't I have some fun?"

"Maybe, see ya later."

He waved as he opened the door and walked with Espeon down the stairs.  Espeon jumped up on the rail and slid down to the street.  Scott followed and jumped off the steps and landed right in front of Espeon, making Espeon jump back.  "Ha got you good."

Espeon retaliated by swatting Scott's leg with his paw.  "Hey watch it you could hurt me," Scott warned as he walked down the street and turned the corner Espeon took off running to catch up.  The rest of the day was spent laughing and walking.  

"The suns going down we'd better get home.  Good thing we live close by."

Scott walked around a building and was met by a tall man in long black clothes.  "Sorry sir."

The man reached out with a large hand as Scott tried to walk around him and grabbed Scott's arm.  "You'd better not ever do that again kid."  

When he let go of Scott's arm he almost threw him out into the street.  The passing cars screeched to a stop and in the distance the distinct sound of police sirens were heard over the cars and city bustle.  The dark man turned and Scott got a look at his face in the streetlight.  Taking off the man's clothes snapped with his swift movement to get away.  "That guy looked familiar like someone I've seen on TV before."

                The police were out of their cars and running down the street in the direction the man ran.  "Young man?  Could I have a word with you?" it was Officer Jenny.

"Uh yeah but what do I know that you want?"

"That man that ran down the street did he say anything to you?"

"Yeah I bumped into him and he grabbed my arm and told me to never do it again."

"Ok thank you," she said as she tucked away her notepad and ran to join her cops.  Scott shrugged his shoulders and walked to the steps and continued to the house.  "Espeon why didn't you growl or bite or something like that."

Espeon drooped his tail between his legs and started to give off a low whine. "Do you know who that was?"

'Scott I think I know who he is and be glad you came out of this alive.'

'Espeon I don't think he would have killed me.'

'You can never be too sure with people like him.'

"Ahh so you are home, your father isn't here yet.  I suspect he's bringing home supper."

"K mom," Scott said as he walked into the living room and switched on the TV.  "Breaking News into news 7.  Giovanni has been spotted in Saffron City and is on the move.   We warn you to stay indoors for his man is suspected armed and is extremely dangerous."

The front door sprung open and slammed shut.  Both Scott and his mom jumped when they heard it.  Scott ran out of the living room and almost collapsed.  "Scott? Scott? Are you there?"

"Oh sorry dad I wasn't sure who you were."

"What are you talking about?"

"Giovanni is in town," Scott's mom interrupted.

Scott's dad turned, locked the door, and then unlocked it again.  "What are you doing?" Scott's mom asked. 

"I've got to get the pizza out of the car."

"Scott set the table and get Jenny out of her room."

"Got it mom."

Scott walked into the kitchen and pulled plates, glasses, and silverware out of the cupboards and drawers.  He set them on the table and ran to the staircase and sprinted up to the top.  Jenny's door was closed and there was no light coming out from the crack under the door.  Scott causally opened the door and flipped on the light.  "BOO!" 

Scott lurched back and shook his head.  His little sister walked out of her room giggling.  "That wasn't funny Jenny he called down the stairs."

Sitting at the table the family enjoyed the pizza as best they could.  When the dishes were in the dishwasher.  Scott headed upstairs and to his room.  He reached under his desk and pulled out a dish and some food for Espeon.  Espeon sat munching as Scott sat pondering how to beat Jordan and then Sabrina.  

'Just go out with full force and beat Jordan as fast as you can.'

'Yeah so I'll start with you.'

'Aww thanks a lot,' Espeon replied sarcastically.

Espeon finished his meal and pushed the dish under the desk and crawled up on the bed with Scott.  They spent an hour with Scott rubbing Espeon's stomach.  Espeon shot a small Psywave at the light switch and the room was dark soon Scott was asleep next to Espeon.

"AHH what a relaxing night of sleep," Scott sat up in bed and stretched.

Behind him Espeon stretched on the bed.  "Today is the day."

The door blew open and a happy Jenny came bounding in and jumped on Scott's bed.  "Hey squirt what are you doing up?"

"Were going to go see you battle."

"Then go get dressed you can't go watch me dressed in your PJs."

Jenny jumped off the bed and ran out the door.  Scott closed the door and dressed himself.  Downstairs the family waited at the table.  "We gonna go?"

"You haven't eaten yet."

"I'll eat on the way," Scott replied as he grabbed a banana off the counter and walked out the door with Espeon right behind.  The door opened and Scott poked his head in "Are you coming?"

"We're right behind you."

They were all in the car heading across town to the field behind the gym where the last battle before someone faced Sabrina would take place.  Jumping out of the car Scott walked to the field and checked in with the judge.  Jordan came strolling from the gym and checked in.  "So the all powerful Scott showed up," Jordan said as he rolled his eyes.

"We can settle this once and for all on the field today and then YOU will be watching ME beat Sabrina tonight."

"Ok guys its about time to start this battle so get to your boxes and we will get this match going."

Both boys shook hands each giving the other a stone glare.  When the shake was broken they rubbed their hands on their pants like they had an infection form the other on their hands.  When they were in their boxes the judge raised his hands a looked to both trainers who returned the look with a nod.  "GO!"

"Let's start this off right Mr. Mime."

"We can beat Scott go Jynx."

The two human-form Pokémon stood poised ready for attack.  Jynx made the first move by trying a Quick Attack.  Mr. Mime easily stopped Jynx with a Barrier.  Mr. Mime made a stack of Barriers and then tossed then around Jynx.  The walls fell into place and created a box.  A small silver ball of energy formed in the palm of Jynx and she slammed the energy against the wall hoping to break through the wall.  The wall started to bend and almost looked like it would break.  Mr. Mime moved to the wall and threw another one into place behind the bending wall.  When the wall stopped bending the energy bounced off the walls and hit Jynx in the back knocking her against the double wall.  She slid down the wall and laid on the floor in pain.  Mr. Mime made sure she wasn't getting up by jumping on top and launching a Confusion attack that filled the box and with increasing pressure expanded the box.  Mr. Mime jumped from the top and ran as fast as he could towards Scott's box.  The box exploded with a large crack.  The pieces of the box disintegrated when they broke apart.  Jynx wasn't even trying to get up.  "Jynx is unable to battle Mr. Mime is the winner."

Jordan pulled out Jynx's Pokéball and recalled the injured Pokémon.  "How did your Pokémon now what to do?" the judge asked.

"We have telekinetic powers so we can tell our Pokémon what to do without speaking."

"Man I thought I was losing it.  It was like you guys were puppets and the Pokémon were your masters."

Everyone at the field broke out laughing hysterically. When the laughing died down they continued the battle.  "Go Drowzee.  Hypnosis."

"Fight back with your Hypnosis."

The Pokémon waived their hands around in the air in an attempt to make the other Pokémon fall asleep first.  Mr. Mime seemed to be losing until he sent one last burst of Hypnosis.  Both Pokémon stopped trying to clear their minds and get back to battling but before either could do that they collapsed in sleep.  "It's a draw!"

Both trainers recalled their Pokémon and Jordan pulled out his next Pokémon.  "This is your last chance to back out before I waste you Jordan."

"I don't give up especially to you.  Oh and expect to die.  Go Alakazam."

"Go Espeon."

Espeon leapt out the box and growled as Alakazam walked forward.  "Go!!!"

"Lead off with a Psybeam attack Alakazam."

"Agility then Quick Attack."

Espeon connected but Alakazam took the damage but put a Psybeam into Espeon's back.  Dust clouded Alakazam's view as he looked for Espeon, suddenly Alakazam felt something land on his shoulders.  It was Espeon was and he stared straight into Alakazam's eyes as he looked up at Espeon.  Wasting no time Espeon used Confusion.  Alakazam wobbled around and started to attack opponents that didn't exist.  Espeon stood ready to attack.  "This is the finisher Espeon.  Solar Ball!!!"

A ball of white energy grew around the charm on Espeon's forehead.  When it reached a size about as big as Espeon's head Espeon let out a grunt and unleashed the glowing energy from his forehead at Alakazam.  The attack hit Alakazam in the leg sending the confused Pokémon flipping in the air.  When Alakazam finally came down he landed on his head knocking him out on contact.  "Alakazam is unable to battle Scott is the winner."

His parents jumped form the bleachers and ran out to congratulate Scott.  Just then a messenger ran out of the gym.  Gasping for air he relayed his message, "Sabrina says to go heal your Pokémon and come right back.  She says she wants to battle you ASAP."

The messenger turned and ran back to the gym.  "We'd better get your Pokémon to the Pokécenter soon so you can challenge Sabrina to a battle."

They ran to the car and hopped in.  Pulling out into traffic the car speeds up and they make fast tracks to the Pokécenter.  

Back at the gym Scott stepped out of car and walked to the front door where a bulky man stood guard.  "Who are you?"

"I'm Scott here to battle Sabrina.  I've never seen you here before.  What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to protect the gym from Giovanni."

"Got it, now can I go in?"  
                The man opened the door and let Scott through.  "Good luck," the man called to Scott down the hall.  At the end of the hall it opened into a large arena for battling and Sabrina sat at the head of the arena.  "Shall we battle now Scott?"

"Yeah why else would I come here?"

"Then let the battle begin.  It will be a 1 on 1 battle, so anyway you look at it you can't change Pokémon." 

Sabrina floated from her high chair down to the floor and stood in her box awaiting Scott's move into his box.  Scott stepped up to the battle floor.  The judge came to the sideline and gave the starting command.  "Go Kadabra."

"Go Espeon.  Agility"

"Kadabra Teleport."

"Stop Espeon don't ware yourself out."

Kadabra reappeared right behind Espeon and began a Psybeam above his head.  Jump Espeon!"

Espeon jumped forward out of harms way and rolled to set up for an attack.  "Quick Attack Espeon."

"Espeon flew towards Kadabra and hit him in the midsection causing Kadabra to fall to the ground to regain his breath.  Espeon turned and hit Kadabra with another Quick Attack.  This one sent Kadabra sliding face-first along the hard floor.  While Kadabra was staggering to get up, Espeon set up a Solar Ball attack.  Kadabra finally got to his feet and turned towards Espeon.  He was still panting trying to get his breath back.  Espeon released the Solar Ball with as much force as he could spare incase Kadabra came out able to battle, but that wasn't needed.  The ball hit the floor in front of Kadabra and sent him sliding across the floor again only this time Kadabra didn't get up.  "Kadabra is unable to battle Scott is the winner."

"I commend you on your win Scott and I extend an offer for you to replace my lost gym member."

"I'd rather be the gym leader."

"WHAT!!!"

"Yeah I'd like to become the gym leader."

"That is not an option."

"Ok then I'm not joining your gym."

"Fine then leave this place."

"Ok Cya."

Scott walked back down the hall and out the door.  The family car was nowhere to be seen.  "Uh did you see what happened to the car I came in?"

The guard rested his chin in the palm of his hand in thought, "Ah yes they told me to tell you they went home and you need to walk home."

"I guess they forgot about my Pokémon powers."

Scott closed his eyes and clenched his fists.  The area around him glowed a blinding white and with a flash he was gone.  

The family was watching the news hoping to catch a glimpse of who won the match.  They all jumped when Scott appeared in front of the TV.  "How'd you do that!?!" exclaimed his mom as she picked herself off the floor.

"What?"

"You just appeared out of now where."   

"I have psychic abilities and teleportation is one of 'em."

"Well who won, and what's going to happen?"

"I won and I'm leaving tomorrow for Johto."

"Why are you leaving big brother?"        

"Because I think I'm ready to take on new challenges."

"But why go to Johto?" his father asked.

"There is a whole new set of Pokémon I want to catch and not trade for like Espeon, and the trainers over there I've heard are stronger than the ones here in Kanto."

"When are you planning on leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning bright and early."

"How are you going to get to Johto?"

"I can teleport a long way and I know I have to register at New Bark Town so I'd just teleport there."

"Ok but make sure you keep in touch with us and keep safe at all costs."

Scott zapped up to his room and spent the rest of the day packing for his long journey in a new land.  

"Tomorrow Espeon you will return to your homeland."

"Suppertime!!"

Scott walked out of his room and down the stairs.  "I expected you to just appear out of no where."

"Did you get everything packed?"

"What I need is in my backpack."

"Good."

The family sat down and enjoyed their last meal together for along time.  After the meal was finished Scott hugged the family and zapped up to his room.  One last look was all Scott got before he was asleep.

'Espeon wake up Espeon were out of here.'

Scott was dressed and backpack in hand.  'Feed me first or I don't go.'

"Fine I will," he said as he ducked under the desk and came out with a full dish.

Scott sat back on the bed while Espeon ate.  It was still dark outside but Scott knew it would take almost all day to teleport to New Bark Town and he would be too tired to do much more after that.  Espeon licked his lips and nudged the dish under the desk and jumped on the bed next to Scott.  "Let's go!"

Scott sent all his strength and energy to the teleportation and he disappeared from the room.  Espeon wasn't far behind.  The two made their way to a new journey and hoped for the best when they came out the other side.

To be continued…   


	5. Ugly Meeting

Chapter 5: Ugly Meeting

                'Yawn' "Time to get going.  I gotta get down to business."

Brian popped out of bed and hopped in the shower.  Walking out of the bathroom he dressed quickly.  "I want to be the first one to register today so I can get going fast."

He grabbed his bag and ran out the hotel door, down the stairs, and up to the front desk.  "Here's the key for room number 23.  Thanks and bye," he waved as he rushed off.

In the same hotel Scott was ready for the day.  "Time to go Espeon."

He opened the door and walked down the stairs and up to the front desk.  "Room 19. Cya."

He turned and walked out the door.  

At the registration center Brian had filled out the papers and was looking them over for mistakes when Scott walked in.  "Are you here to register?" the man behind the counter asked.

"Yeah we came from Kanto to battle in this league."

Filled with curiosity "What's the Indigo league like?"

Scott turned to Brian "You've never been to Kanto?"

"No."

"Well it's the same as Johto."

"Why did you come to Johto?  Did you battle in the Indigo league?"

"No I didn't battle in the Indigo league, and I came because I wanted to be a gym leader after I beat Sabrina fair and square but she turned me down so I left and came here."

"Sounds like my story, I beat Bugsy in a battle and decided to travel instead of join the gym."

"Well I think that I'm a better trainer than you because I beat a harder gym leader."

"No way, after were done here we battle." 

"After I go to the Pokémon center then we battle."

"Fine.  My names Brian and I challenge you uhh…."

"Scott."

"I challenge you Scott to a Pokémon battle."

"And I accept your challenge.  It will be a 1 on 1battle."

"Good good," Brian said as he handed his papers in.

Entering the information into the computer the man turns around "Uh where do you want your extra Pokémon sent during your journey?"

"Where can I have them sent to?"

"We have Professor Ivy or Professor Oak."

"Professor Oak will do."

"Ok you're going to have to call him first before I can put you under his name."

Brian walked across the small building to the vid-phone and picked up the receiver, "What's his number?"

"1-321-656-9870"

"Ok," he said as he punched in the number.

The phone rang twice and an older man picked up the phone "Hello?"

"Hello I am Brian Gilhur From Azalea Town and I need somewhere to send my extra Pokémon on my journey, and I heard you will accept extra Pokémon."

"Yes I do accept extra Pokémon and I can take yours if you would like."

"You would like that very much."

Across the room Scott yelled, "Hey! Can you take mine to?"

"And you are?"

"Scott Brach."

"Yes I will take both of your Pokémon."

"We'll keep in touch Professor Oak and thanks again," Brian said as he hung up the phone.

"Here are your Pokédexes guys."

Both of them took their Pokédex and walked out the door and side by side walked to the Pokécenter.  Almost simultaneously they held out their Pokéballs for Nurse Joy.  Nurse Joy handed them each a tray, "Would you please put your Pokéballs in these trays boys."

They Pokéballs were in place Nurse Joy turned and walked behind the double doors.

"You are gonna lose Brian."

"I don't think so you haven't seen my power and what kind of Pokémon I even have."

"Likewise."

At the edge of town 3 youth walked into town and entered the registration building.  "So Ash we finally made it to Johto," said Misty in relief. 

 "Yeah and I'm gonna be the champion when I'm done."

"Here is the paper work and you must select a place to send your extra Pokémon."

"That's an easy answer, Professor Oak."

"Call and make sure please."

"Sure."

"Hello Ash, are you calling about extra Pokémon?"

"Yeah," Ash said puzzled, "How did you know?"

"Two other trainers called about 10 minutes ago asking about that."

"I'm gonna find 'em what were their names?

"Brian Gilhur and Scott Brach."

"Your paperwork is checked in mister Ketchum."

Ash walked over and received an identification for his Pokédex.  "Lets go to the Pokécenter and see if they're there."

Brian and Scott stood across and grassy area they were using for a battle.  "I choose Girafarig."

"I choose Beedrill."

The Pokémon stared each other down.  "You ready to lose Scott?"

"That's the question you should ask yourself."    

"GO Beedrill Quick Attack!"

"Girafarig Quick Attack back."

Ash, Misty, and Brock walked out of the building and saw the two trainers battling.  "Hey Ash lets go watch those may be the two trainers and you can learn some strategy from this."

"Yeah Ash maybe you could actually learn how to be good and not lucky."

"Shut up Misty.  Lets go."

The two Pokémon collided and bounced back.  "Another Quick Attack Girafarig."

"Beedrill Poison Sting."

Girafarig plowed into Beedrill but while Beedrill was flying backwards it thrust a stinger into Girafarig's side.  "We can't fool around Girafarig Double Team Beam!"

'I've never heard of the before,' Brock thought.  

 "What is that Brock?"

"I don't know guys I've never heard of it."

"Beedrill fight back with Burning Poison!!"

"These guys have more weird attacks than anyone I've ever seen."

"Yeah Brock but where do they get them from?" 

"I couldn't tell ya Misty."

Girafarig formed a circle around Beedrill and began to fire beams in every direction.  "Beedrill fly!"

Beedrill took off and Girafarig's clones Shot each other and soon there was only the real deal standing.  "Now Beedrill!!!"

"Up there Girafarig!!"

Both Pokémon unleashed a devastating strike and the powers collided.  Both Pokémon forced more of their energy into their attack and soon their attacks had formed a gigantic ball.  The ball reached its breaking point and exploded with great force.  Ash, Misty, and Brock were knocked off their feet.  "Holy Crap!! We gotta help the Pokémon.  I'll get Nurse Joy." 

"You do that Ash we'll take care of things here."

Ash took off running for the Pokécenter.  Nurse Joy met him at the door.  "I was afraid of this."

"Of what Nurse Joy?"

"These two boys came in earlier arguing who was better.  And now they hurt their Pokémon to prove the other wrong."

When he and Nurse Joy got back Brock and Misty were tending to the trainers.  "This is worse than we expected Ash we gotta get them to a hospital."

"Sure Brock."

Ash ran back into the Pokécenter and was almost run over by a pair of Blisseys pushing two carts to carry the Pokémon back in.  He grabbed the phone and punched in 911.  "Hello?"

"Hey," Ash said panting.

"What's wrong?'

"We need and ambulance out here now!"

"Where?"

"Out in front of the Pokécenter."

"We'll send one right now."

"Good, bye."

He set the phone back down and ran back outside, "How are they?" 

"The one over there is still conscious but in major pain and this one," Misty said as she rested his head in her lap and her hand on his forehead, "Is unconscious."

Scott weakly yelled "So Brian you aren't so weak after all."

"You need to rest so don't yell.  Anyway he can't hear you, he's unconscious."

 An ambulance with lights and siren going flew over a nearby hill and screeched to a stop by the Pokécenter.  Two people popped out of the back and two out of the cab and rushed to the trainers' sides.  "We need to get them to the hospital stat."

"Yeah.  Miss I'm gonna need you to rest his head on the ground."

Misty picked up Brian's head and slid out from underneath it.  She remained seated by his head.  The crew worked on getting Brian and Scott onto carts.  When they had got them onto the carts and strapped them down they picked them up and placed them into the ambulance.  The workers jumped in and took off back to the hospital.  "Nurse Joy where is the hospital?" Misty asked.

"Ash its about 7 blocks that way," as she pointed in the direction the ambulance had come from.

"Lets go guys we gotta see how they'll be."

The 3 trainers ran along the sidewalk until they made it to the hospital.  Panting they walked in and saw a bustle of work happening in the lobby.  They pushed their way to the counter.  "How may I help you?"

Brock's jaw dropped at the beauty of the attendant at the counter, "Yes you can help by going out with me."

"Lets go find a place to cool you off Brock," Misty said as she dragged Brock to a nearby bench.

"Yes ma'am we're looking for 2 trainers that were just brought here."

"Oh you mean Scott and Brian."

"Yeah where are they?"

"Both are in room 256."

"Thanks," He turned to Misty, "Lets go."

They climbed into an elevator to the second floor and turned looking for room 256.  "Here it is," Brock said.

He turned the knob to find two beds filled with two boys connected to machines and IVs.  Both were conscious and arguing.  "So you guys almost kill your Pokémon and each other and you're still arguing," Misty snapped.

"Who are you guys?" Brian asked.

"Don't you know we saved your life," Ash replied.

"No I was out."

"Oh yeah."

"I am Brock this is Misty and that is Ash.  We're from Kanto."

"Well thanks."

"How long you guys in here?"

"We both will be out of here by tonight," Scott answered, "do any of you know Professor Oak personally?

"Oh yeah he lives in my hometown."

The door behind them opened and a doctor walked in, "oh I didn't think you would have any visitors.  I just wanted to let you know you're just fine and we are letting you go right now."

"Are you sure about that," Brock asked.

"Yes we are, they only have cuts and bruises and those will heal quickly," the doctor said as he took the tubes out of Brian and them Scott.  

Brian grabbed his clothes off the table next to the bed and dashed into the bathroom.  When he came out he looked like himself again and Scott bolted in behind him.  "Well Ash what are your plans for tonight?"

"Dinner and then sleep at the Pokécenter and head off for the first gym tomorrow."

"Would you mind if Scott and I joined you for dinner and a conversation?"

"That would be great," Misty said as she checked Brian's body, "but what are you going to do now?"

"I have to check on Beedrill and then that's about it."

Scott busted out of the bathroom and almost ended out on his face, "Door was jammed."

"We are having dinner with the group Scott."

"Sure."

"We might as well spend the day together to get to know each other because I think this will last longer than what we think," Brock chimed in.

"Ok, so first stop the Pokécenter."

"Lets go," the group responded.

They filed out the door and jumped back into the elevator and strode out the front door.  "So Brian how old are you?" Ash asked.

"16."

"So am I," Misty beamed.

"How old is everyone here?" Brian asked.

"15." Ash responded.

"18." Brock said.

"And I Scott am 15."

The group turned into the Pokécenter and Ash, Misty, and Brock walked over to the vid-phone and called Professor Oak.  "Hello gang how are you?"

"First of all we're relieved, and second not bad."

"Why relieved?"

"Those two trainers you told us about we found them in time to save their lives."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah we'll tell you later. Bye."

"Bye now."

The picture zapped out and Ash returned the receiver to the hook.  "You know I think that we should let them join us because Brian knows Johto better than any of us and Scott has psychic Pokémon and they can help keep Team Rocket away."

"Did someone say Team Rocket?" Brian asked.     

"Yeah why?"

"Because Team Rocket took my dad's Best Pokémon and they tried to come back and take my Pokémon and after I foiled that plan they tried to kill me.  And I have a question for you Ash."

"What is it Brian?"

"Why do you have your Pikachu on your shoulder and not in a Pokéball?"

"Because Pikachu is my best friend and he wont go back into his Pokéball so I just carry him around."

"Oh ok just wondering.  Oh and can I have a little time alone I need to do some thinking"

"Sure Brian well meet you here in about half an hour." 

"Sure thing."

Brian walked out the doors and disappeared into the thin forest behind the Pokécenter.  The rest of the group walked out and headed into the middle of town.  They ohhed and ahhhed at all the shops and attractions.  "Hey guys I think I'm gonna looking some of these shops you I'll meet you back at the center."

"Sure thing Mist," Ash called back.

When she was sure they were out of sight she ducked into an alley and ran into the woods.  Soon she realized she had no clue where she was and had no way of getting to where she wanted to go.  Suddenly from behind a tree a figure appeared and placed a hand on her shoulder.  She screamed, turned and delivered a punch to the figures midsection.  "AW God Misty what was that for!?!"

"Brian?  Is that you?"

"Yes its me.  Man you hit hard," he said holding his stomach.

"I'm sorry I had no clue who or what it was."

"My question is what are you doing out here?"

"I wanted to find you."

"Why?"

"I don't know I guess I kinda like you and I wanted to talk to you."

"Aww thanks yeah I came out here to think about if I should go with you guys or not."

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Because I want to be the best and I cant really stick around with two other people with the same goals."

"Come on Ash isn't too hard to get along with in fact I dated him."

"Oh so that's how it is between you two I knew something was up.  But the problem is really Scott I mean we are the exact opposite."

"We can work on that."

"Thanks again," he said as he took her hand in his and then let it go.

"Trust me Brian these are some of the greatest people you can be around, yeah there may be times but we get through them."

"I hear you hate the bug Pokémon."

"Yes," she replied with a shudder.

"Then it wouldn't work."

"Why Brian?"

"Because all I have are bug Pokémon."

Misty took a step back.  "How do you think I found you out in these woods?"

"I wasn't sure I thought it was luck."

"It was my Ariados that found you.  Lets get out of the woods because it's crawling with bug Pokémon."

"Get me out of here," she whispered as she followed Brian and his Ariados.

"Walk next to me not behind me otherwise they want to attack."

Misty scampered to get up next to Brian.  She reached out and took his hand glanced up at his face,  "You're better looking than I thought."

"Haha that's what people say when they're scared."

"Are you saying I'm scared?" she said with an angry tone.

"Well are you?"

"Yes," she said quietly.

"What about bug Pokémon scares you?" he stopped to ask.

She stopped and looked down at the ground then over at Ariados who had turned around.  "It's just the way they look and the way they act that creeps me out."

"Lets get out of the woods so you can look at Ariados well."

"O-ok."

"Aria ari dos ados." (She can't be that scared.)

They emerged out of the woods behind the Pokécenter and walked into the lobby.  "There is still about 5 minutes till they should show up care to tell me about your family?"

"Well I'm an only child with a mother and father."

When Misty heard the words come from Brian's mouth tears welled up in her eyes and she covered her face with her hands.  Brian led her to a bench and sat her down.  Placing his hand on her knee, "I'm very sorry I didn't know."

"Its not your fault, I asked the question and should have been ready for the answer," she said between sobs.

"Well I don't know how else to help you except with a hug, so here's one for you."

Misty leaned her head on Brian's shoulder as she sobbed and he rubbed her back.  "What did you do to her!?!" It was Ash.

"I didn't do anything!"

"Yeah right then why is she crying?"

"Why don't you let her explain on her own terms in her own time."

"Because I want to hear you tell me why she's crying," Ash yelled back.

"Ash it.. its ok.  Its not his fault I asked him a question and the answer he gave me hit home."

Brian stood up and walked out the front doors leaving the rest of the group.  The other people in the Pokécenter watched Brian walk out the doors and then turned their attention to the group.  "Someone better go talk to Brian," Brock suggested.

When no one volunteered Brock sighed and chased after Brian.  Misty took a deep breath and calmed down.  Ash tried not to look at Scott or Misty because he was feeling guilty about yelling at Brian.  'I thought he hurt her in someway, and even though we dated and then our love went out and we broke up.  I still feel I need to be there as a friend and I think that wasn't good for our friendship.'

"What are you thinking about Ash?" Misty asked looking worried.

"Nothing Misty just nothing."

Ash walked over to the vid-phone and dialed up Richie.  "Hey Ash!  How's it going?"

"Not so well since two kids may join our group."

"Are they strong trainers?"

"I have no clue."

"Why are you worried about them anyway?"

"I'm just not sure if it's the best thing for Misty."

"How come."

"I think she's beginning to like one of them."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, I'm just afraid she may get hurt."

"That's your opinion and your pretty stubborn so I'm not gonna try and change your mind."

"Bye Richie."

"Cya Ash."

 "Brian!  Brian!  Where could he have gone in this short time?"

Brock felt a something sticky hit his arm and start tugging at him.  "What the hell!"

What was tugging him soon got the best of him and pulled him into an alley.  "Who are you!" Brock demanded.

"Don't blow up on my now Brock."

"Brian?" Brock pulled the web Ariados had stuck to him.

"Yes."

"Why the hell did you walk out on us?"

"I didn't think this was the group that I should travel with."

"How come."

"There is still something between Ash and Misty, and Ash is gonna be on my back all the time."

"Oh Ash isn't that bad when you get to know him."

"I'm still not convinced."

"I think Misty likes you and she needs something to lift her spirits.  She's been moody ever since she broke up with Ash."

Shaking his head, "I'll give you one last chance but if I feel like leaving I will."

Brian returned Ariados and walked out of the alley.  Brock caught up and they walked back to the Pokécenter.  "So you got him," Scott greeted them.

"Barely he's right on the edge we got to get him to really stay."

"I think I have a plan," Ash interrupted.

"Then spill it Ash," Scott demanded.

"Ok we tell him that he can take revenge on Team Rocket because we are constantly running into members."

"Why would that work?"

"Didn't you see how mad he got when Brock said Team Rocket."

"Yeah that may work."

"Let's go try it."

"But first Scott go occupy Misty in case he refuses and walks out.  We don't want her to fall apart on the spot."

"Got it.  I'll talk to her."

The three guys spilt up and Scott walked over the bench Misty was sitting on.  "Brian!"

"Yeah?"

"We want to tell you that if you stay with us you can take your revenge on Team Rocket because we are always running into some members." Ash offered.

"If this is a ploy to get me to stay with you it's working.  I'm in."  Looking up at the clock "I think we should eat something its 7:24."

"Yeah.  Scott!  Misty!"

"So where we gonna go eat?" Scott asked.

"Let's just go around town and find somewhere then." Brock answered.

"This café looks good." Brock said with a sly grin.

"I guess we can try it." Brian shrugged.

"This food looks good now lets see how it tastes," Ash said as he eyed his sandwich and the took a large bite,  "Great!" he added after swallowing his bite.

"Have you guys seen Brock lately?" Scott asked.

"Why?" Ash asked stuffing his mouth with more of his sandwich.

"His food is here and is getting cold, but he left 10 minutes ago." 

Closing his eyes, Scott scanned for Brock with his mind.  "He's still in this building.  Got him, he's over in the back corner talking with a girl."

"I should have guessed." Misty said in disgust.

"How could you have known he would be with a girl?" Brian asked.

Shaking her head, "He's always been that way when he finds a cute girl.  I'm gonna go get him."

"Wait wait I can get him back here faster.  Watch." Scott said as he clenched his fists with his eyes still closed.  

They heard a scream and a shout and saw Brock go running into the bathroom with a large stain on the front of his shirt and the girl was right behind him going into the other bathroom.  "What did you do?" Ash asked between laughs.

"Yeah what happened?" Misty asked laughing.

"Well I blew up the soup the girl was eating."

There was a pause and then the whole café broke out into a laughing frenzy.  "So funny!" "What a prank!" "The greatest thing I've seen all day!'

"I'm gonna get that cook fired!"

"Why Brock?" Ash asked holding back a snicker.

"Because, as everyone saw, the soup practically exploded!"

"Oh and you think a soup can actually just blow up." Scott said throwing his hands in the air, "like this?"

A small cardboard box exploded next to Brock and he turned to Scott.  "So you were the one that did that back at the café."

"Haha yeah!"

"I'm gonna kill you for that!" he said as he started to chase Scott down the street.  Suddenly Scott disappeared and Brock stopped and looked from side to side.  "Up here Brock," Scott yelled from the top of a store.

"How the hell did you get up there?"

"Like this," Scott replied as he zapped to a building across the road.

"You're a psychic trainer and you can use psychic attacks."

"Just like Sabrina's dad back in Saffron city." Ash yelled out.

"Ah yes, Sabrina's dad was the one who taught me how to use my powers.  Hey!"

A group of little kids gathered at the base of the building and started throwing stones up at Scott.

"Get down!" "Go away!" "Leave us alone!"

"What did I do!?!" Scott asked with a yell as he put his hands out to block the stones.

"You have destroyed our houses!"

"I've only been he one day!!!!!"

"LIAR!!"

Scott snapped he threw a wave of psychic energy at the group gathered.  They ran as they saw the energy bearing down on them.  The energy hit the sidewalk and propelled some of the slower people onto the other sidewalk.  "SHUT UP I AM NOT A LIAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

                The people that had massed scattered when they heard Scott scream.  Ash and Brock ran towards the people lying on the sidewalk.  "Scott why did you do that?"

"I don't know!"

Scott disappeared again and didn't reappear within sight.  "Misty, help Ash and Brock I bet I know where he's going."

 "Ok but be careful we don't know what he may do," she answered back as she ran towards the injured.

"Let's go Scizor," Brian said as he threw the Pokéball forward and jumped onto Scizor's back, "Take me to the Pokécenter."

Scizor spread his wings and sped off with Brian on his back.  They soon arrived at the Pokécenter and flew through the doors.  People jumped when they heard Scizor's feet scrap along the floor.  "Scott!"

"What do you want?"

"We're kinda worried about you."

"That's a laugh."

"What do you mean?"

"That you guys would care about me."

"They care as much probably more about you than me."

"And why would you think that?"

"I think Ash sees me as a threat to Misty and his relationship and remember since we are the new members in the group we gotta stick together."

"Oh ok, well let's head back."

"Yeah."

"Who caused this?"

"Officer Jenny it was one of our friends.  But he was being attacked by these people."

"How were they attacking him?"

"They threw rocks at him."

"Ok we'll take the people in for questioning after they heal."

"There he is!"

"Which one?"

"The one in red jacket and white shirt."       

"So what are they gonna do to ya Scott?" Brock wondered.

"Nothing I got out easy but others will have short jail time."

"So we can leave?" Misty asked.

"Its too dark to head out tonight so we'll stay the night at the Pokémon Center then leave tomorrow morning." Brian responded.  

"Goodnight Pikachu.  Goodnight all."

To be continued…


	6. First Badge

Chapter 6: First Badge

"Rise and shine everyone!" Nurse Joy chimed from behind the counter.

Instantly Brock was up and chatting away with Nurse Joy.  "Cool it Brock!" Misty yelled while climbing off a bench.

"Uhh can't I sleep another hour?" Ash groaned.

"Ash we're heading to the first town with a gym today don't you think you want to get there quickly."

"Hey that's right.  Are you guys gonna go for a badge too?"

"Nope I don't have to."

"Neither do I."

"How come?" Misty interrupted.

"It's because I would be a gym member and gym members get a special card that allows us to enter into the Johto league championships without battling other gym leaders," Brian answered.

"Exactly the same thing here." Scott chimed.

"But you were in Kanto," Brock answered coming back after being rejected by Nurse Joy.

 "I know but I got them to change what card I got."

"I see.  But how are you guys gonna get any better between now and the league battles," Ash asked.

"Ash that's a no-brainer we battle each other and other trainers we meet along the way," Scott answered.

"That's not fair," Ash complained turning away.

"You can complain about it all the way to the championships but it won't change a thing." Brock said.

"Let's just get going I'm tired of standing here." Scott interrupted as he picked up his bag.

The group agreed silently when they all picked up their bags and walked out the door.  About a mile out of town the ground began to give under Ash's foot.  "Not again," he groaned.

Then the ground gave way and they hit the floor of a pit with a thud.  "Prepare for trouble!" a female voice sang.

"And make it double," a male voice responded.

Leaning over Ash whispered in Brian's ear, "These are two members of Team Rocket."

"Hey twerp we weren't done with the theme song.  To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jesse!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth that's right!"

"Oh and that's their talking Meowth."

"Ash may I have the pleasure of plastering these cowards?" Brian asked.

"Oh sure go right ahead," Ash replied laughing.

With an evil grin Brian tossed a Pokéball out of the hole and it landed at Team Rockets feet with a clang.  James reached down to pick up what he hoped would be a Pokémon they could take to the boss. He could almost touch it when it released.  With a scared face James slowly lifted his head and stared straight into Scizor's eyes.  "Claw Smash." Brian said from the pit.  Scizor lifted his claw and sent it into James' back and sent him to the ground gasping for air.  "Hey no one treats Team Rocket like this!" Jesse yelled.

"Hyper Beam!"

James' eyes went wide as Scizor pulled both claws back and charged up.  He screamed as a beam of light sent him, Jessie, and Meowth flying.

"Those were members of Team Rocket?" Scott asked as Scizor pulled them from the pit.

"Yeah kinda weak aren't they." Ash answered.

Everyone broke out laughing.  Pikachu stopped laughing and perked his ears up listening to the sound he heard.  Scizor turned and grabbed whatever was making the noise out of the air.  Everyone stopped laughing when the Pokémon Scizor had caught gave out a loud squawk.  "Hey let go of my Pidgeot!" A male voice yelled from down the path.

 The group looked at the Pidgeot in Scizor's claws.  "Hey Scizor let it go." Brian gestured with his hand towards the teen running towards them from the other direction. 

"Thanks," the man said out of breath.

"So this is your Pokémon?  You should have better control over it!  It could hurt someone!" Misty started yelling at him.

"I'm sorry but I was training my Pidgeot for faster speed and I guess he got away really fast," answered the teen scratching the back of his head.  

"You'd better be sorry," Misty snarled.

"Ok Misty lets cool you off," Brock said as he pulled Misty away.

"Uh sorry about Misty she can blow a fuse easily," Ash apologized, "my name is Ash what's yours?"

"Falkner," the teen responded.

"You're the Violet City gym leader!" Brock said astounded.

"Well then I challenge you to a battle," Ash announced.

"I accept your challenge, now let's go into town and start this match."

Falkner walked ahead of the group and Scott, Brian, and Brock were all trying to give hints on how to beat Falkner.  "Ok," Brock began, "we know he uses flying Pokémon so Ash should use an electric type."

"That, I bet, is what he wants you to use he may have trained hard against electric types," Brian pondered.

"Yeah he had to of to become a gym leader," Scott added.

"Guys let me decide by myself ok!" Ash yelled.

There was silence until the reached the stadium.  "Follow me. Ash?"

"Yeah and you wont forget it again cuz I'm gonna trounce you bad."

"Why do we have to fight on the roof?" 

"It allows more room for flying Pokémon to battle.  Gotta problem with it?"

"No I just wanted to know.  And why aren't my friends here to watch?"

"They are watching in a room on a TV."

"Why can't they be up here too?"

"It's not a way for a trainer to learn how to battle with the help of friends."

"Are you saying that I don't know what I'm doing!!" Ash snapped.

In the room

"God Ash better settle down or he may get banned from the gym," Misty said.

"He'll settle down," Brock assured.

Back at the arena

"So what Pokémon will you choose to battle my Pidgeot?"

"My Noctowl." Ash replied.

"Then bring it on." Falkner snarled.

Both Pokémon were thrown onto the field.  The judge walked up to the centerline and raised both arms.  "Go!"

"Pidgeot Gust."

"Noctowl Tackle."

Noctowl flew at Pidgeot and lowered its head ready for impact but before it made contact it was blown to the ground by Pidgeot's gust.  Bouncing off the ground Noctowl took flight again and charged at Pidgeot.  "Agility!" Ash yelled.

Noctowl zapped from side to side flying faster and faster.  "Tackle!!" Ash screamed. 

Looking around Pidgeot couldn't find Noctowl anywhere.  Then his head snapped back as Noctowl landed his tackle in the middle of Pidgeot's back.  Dust billowed up as Pidgeot caught himself before impact. "Hit it again Noctowl!"

"Whirlwind Pidgeot."

Dust picked up and formed a tornado that swallowed Noctowl and tossed it across the arena.  Noctowl hit the ground with a solid thud.  "You wanna give up now Ash while you still have a Pokémon left to take to the Pokécenter?" Falkner yelled at Ash.

"We never give up." Ash screamed back, "Noctowl! Do what you have to!"

Picking himself off the ground Noctowl dodged a quick attack and grabbed Pidgeot's tail.  Pidgeot noticed a tug and whipped around flinging Noctowl in the air again.  Spreading his wings Noctowl flipped and jetted after Pidgeot.  Pidgeot looked back and then Noctowl disappeared from his sight.  "Above you!" Falkner yelled up.  Dodging right Pidgeot tried to lose Noctowl but it was hopeless.  Noctowl drove at Pidgeot and swung to Pidgeot's side and slammed it sideways and then with great speed flew back above it and drove it to the ground.  Hovering above Pidgeot, Noctowl waited for Pidgeot to get up.  "Pidgeot is unable to battle Noctowl is the winner."    

"Yeah!!!!!!" Ash jumped with Pikachu in his arms.

Brock and the rest of the group broke out of the room and dashed onto the field.  "Way to go Ash!" Brock congratulated.

"Nice work Noctowl!" Brian said giving a thumbs up.

"Well Ash that was a fine match you made out there with your Noctowl." Falkner said extending his hand.   

"Thanks." Ash replied shaking Falkner's hand and taking the badge he was handed, "Yes the Zephyr Badge!" he finished lifting it above his head.

         Reaching into his pocket Brian pulled out his card and showed it to Falkner.  "Ah so you're the one Bugsy is so angry about." Falkner said handing Brian a Zephyr badge.

Scott did the same.  "So how did you know Bugsy was mad about me?" Brian inquired. 

"We have meetings to keep us up to date about rules and other issues." Falkner answered, "and every meeting Bugsy brings your name up so be careful when you go through there he may challenge you."

"Ha I'll beat him even worse I wouldn't worry about that," Brian laughed.

"Ash good luck on your journeys through Johto but don't worry about anything because you have one of the best trainers in Johto with you," Falkner added nodding his head towards Brian.

Waving back Ash and company left the arena to head to the Pokécenter to heal Ash's Pokémon.  "Hello are you here after a battle?"

"Yeah!" Ash replied pumped up.  

"How did you do?" Nurse Joy asked.

"I beat Falkner!" Ash was wound up.

"Good job but don't get too wound up, because the other gym leaders never quit and are very tough to beat," Nurse Joy cautioned.

"Hey where's Brock?" Misty asked looking around the lobby.

Everyone turned to each other and dashed towards the men's bathroom.  At the door Ash grabbed the handle and leaned back holding the door shut.  The rest of the group grabbed Ash and pulled back as well.  Then there was a tug at the door and then banging.  "LET ME OUT!" Brock yelled from inside banging even harder.

Holding back a laugh Misty yelled, "Hey Nurse Joy there is someone here to marry you!"

"Excuse me?" Nurse Joy asked confused walking over to the door.

When she stood next to the door they all let go and heard Brock fall back into a stall and onto a toilet seat.  "Be glad it was closed," Ash laughed.

"Oh Ash your Pokémon are ready to be picked up," Nurse Joy added giggling as she watched Brock pick himself up.

Ash dashed over to the counter, picked up his Pokéballs, grabbed Pikachu, and darted out the door with Misty, Scott, and Brian right behind.  Brock scurried to pick himself up and started out the door and stopped by Nurse Joy.  "I'm sorry for my friends actions and do hope you'll forgive them," Brock apologized and then took off out the door screaming.

"He's catching up!" Scott yelled looking back.

"Dive into the bushes," Ash replied diving off the path.

The rest of the group dove in and rolled down a little embankment.  "Ash get your butt up here so I can straighten you out!" they heard Brock yelling from the path.

 "Yeah," Misty giggled.

Brian stood and ran up the embankment with the others starring with confused looks.  "We gotta stop this or we'll out all night," Brian said looking at the faces.

"It is getting dark and Brock is mad so if we end it now you may be able to live," Misty added nudging Ash.

Brock spotted the top of Brian's head and thought it was Ash.  He ran towards him and tackled him off the embankment and down the hill.  "OW!" Brian yelled pushing Brock off his chest.

"This is for embarrassing me in front of Nurse Joy!" Brock screamed swinging his fists wildly. 

A few of the swings hit Brian on the chest and face until Scott and Ash tossed Brock off Brian and to the ground.  "What is your problem!" Ash yelled at Brock as he picked himself off the ground.

Brian was still on the ground rubbing his head and letting out a quite moan.  Behind Brock, Scott took out an ice pack from Brock's backpack and tossed it to Brian.  "We'd better set up camp in this open area it's too dark to move on," Misty spoke while unrolling her sleeping bag.

"I don't want to sleep.  I'm not tired at all," Ash said jumping up.

"You'd better sleep, the area around Azalea Town is full of tough challenges for a beginning trainer like you." Brian cautioned. 

"I am not a beginner!  I'll take you on right here, right now!" Ash was furious.

"I wouldn't waste my time or my Pokémon fighting you," Brian yawned slipping into his sleeping bag.

"Ash settle down," Misty whispered from here sleeping bag.

"Pika." (Yeah.)

Ash sat starring up into the sky.  Pikachu breathed softly on his chest.  'I'm gonna show this Brian kid how wrong he is after I beat the crap out of Bugsy.'  Finishing the thought he scratched Pikachu on the stomach and heard a soft squeal.  He smiled, closed his eyes, and dozed off.

To be continued… 


	7. Crazy Town

Chapter 7: Crazy Town

"Pika pikachu kachu." (Wake up sleepyhead.)

"Uh sure Pikachu, just give me a few minutes." Ash moaned as he rolled over.

"Come on Ash, Brian knows a short cut to Azalea Town.  We could be there by lunch instead of tomorrow." Misty said cheerfully.

"Yeah right!  He just wants to lose us in the woods so he can run off and let us die."  Ash accused scratching his neck.

"ASH!" Misty scolded.

"Where is that little devil anyway?" Ash asked looking around with a steel gaze.

"Right above you," a voice bellowed from a tree.

Ash jumped from the ground and climbed the nearest tree.  Among the branches Ash turned his head looking for Brian and then he came eye to eye with a set of glowing blood red eyes with the face hidden in the leaves.  In fright and surprise he jumped off the tree and forgot to grab onto something.  He hit the ground with a thud and sat up rubbing his back.  Brian dropped to the ground landing on his feet.  

"What the hell was that thing with the red eyes!" Ash yelled at Brian.

"Oh of the many Scizor in this forest." Brian replied calmly, "Pack quickly we must leave or the Scizor will get us."

"Scizor don't attack," Brock laughed from over the fire cooking breakfast.

Brian swiftly walked over to Brock and stood between him and Ash, "I wouldn't be so sure about that," he said lifting his shirt to show a long wide scar running from his shoulder blades to his waist.  

"So Scizor don't attack?" Brian said mockingly.

"Holy crap!" Ash and Misty said in unison as they came around to see Brian's scar and Scott added his own when he came back from filling the canteens.

"Lets move," Ash ordered picking up one of Brock's breakfast snacks and tossed it to Misty and then picked up for himself. 

Brock stuffed the cooking ware into his bag and grabbed the rest of the breakfast.  Stopping, Brian listened to the sound of advancing Scizor.  "Crap!  They're on the move!"

Brian ran to the front and took the group on a winding path.  Branches snapped and leaves rustled as the Scizor closed the gap.  "At least they usually don't kill you!" Brian yelled back.

"Wonderful," Ash huffed under his breath.

The sounds kept growing louder and then everything went silent.  "Shit!  We're too late here they come!" Brian pointed to the trees.  

"We can't let them take us without a fight!" Brock yelled as they slowly formed a circle.

"Yeah Pikachu can take 'em." Ash bragged.

"Some not all we gotta use everything we got." Brian commanded throwing out his Pokéballs.

Everyone followed along and when the Pokémon where lined up the trees exploded with Scizor.  "ATTACK!" Brian screamed and his Pokémon dove in and took on Scizor after Scizor.  

Overhead a familiar Meowth balloon floated along slowly.  "Hey I see the twerps and a whole slew of Scizor and the Scizor seem to be attacking the kids," Meowth called out.

"Really?" James asked.

"Yeah the perfect chance to steal Pikachu!" Jesse pondered.

"Yeah!" Meowth and James added. 

Out of nowhere came an unconscious Scizor.  James turned to watch as the Scizor plunge through the balloon and come out the other side.  Meowth looks up at the gapping hole in the balloon.  "Team Rocket is flying off again!" they yelled in unison as the balloon took off.     

Pokémon lay scattered along the ground and in hanging in trees.  Brian Ran around checking on all the groups Pokémon.  He found all of them still conscious and moving without serious injury.  Brock was administrating bandages to the cuts and gashes left by the now retreating Scizor.  "Next time you have this great shortcut tell us if something might try and kill us," Misty screamed clutching Togepi.  

"We are only a mile from Azalea because of those Scizor will you just shut UP!" Brian yelled running along a narrow path with his Pokémon in tow.

"If we want to get out of this forest alive we'd better follow him," Brock suggested.

"Yeah whatever," Scott sneered, "he almost killed us.  I say we kick him out of the group."

"We can think about that when we get out of these woods," Misty quivered, "I hate bugs!"

"Ha Ash you don't look so good.  I hope next time I see you, you actually could be able to lose to me," Gary laughed as he walked past them towards the Pokécenter.  

"Don't worry about him Ash you have Bugsy to worry about," Misty consoled Ash's hurt ego.

"Now we can decide if we are gonna kick Brian out of the group," Scott suggested.

"I think he left on his own, and it's not like he needs us we needed him," Brock responded quietly.

"Pika pi pichu ka." (He wasn't so bad.)

"You think we need him?" Ash laughed.

The discussion was interrupted by squealing tires and then they spotted a teen run down an alley and then a car slide in behind him.   

"We can never get away from the action," Misty sighed.

Just then a shot rang out and then police cars and cops surrounded the scene in no time.  "Lets go find out what happened," Ash suggested as he walked backwards towards the cars.

"What happened Officer Jenny?" Misty asked.

"A group of kids tried to kill a kid who had left town and came back." 

"Is that kid hurt?"

"Brian?  Oh nothing gets to that kid," She laughed.

Everyone was astonished when they heard Brian's name and they took off towards the middle of town.

"Hey guys," a familiar voice chimed from a driveway.  

"What happened back there?"

"Oh yeah, Bugsy was still mad and then those guys came after me.  Good thing I know the back streets."

"Man you got a bad rep in town," Ash smirked.

"Yeah I don't care though.  Oh do you want to meet my parents?"

"If this is your house sure," Misty agreed.

Brian led the group up to the door, then it flew open, and Brian was in an embrace with his mom and dad.  "Mom, Dad this is Ash, Misty, Brock, and Scott." Brian introduced.

"Hello," "Hey," "Nice to meet you," "Hey,"

"Would you like to stay for awhile?" Brian's mom asked.

"We'll come back after Ash tries for a badge." Brian answered.

"Good luck Ash and be careful." 

"Thanks Mr. Gilhur.  Let's go!"

"You know Bugsy uses bug Pokémon but he has trained them to be able to defend against fire attacks," Brian was informing Ash as they walked into the gym.

"BRIAN!!" a loud voice bellowed over the loud speakers.

"Hey!  I'm the one here for a badge!" Ash interrupted.

"Well how many people are here for a badge?" Bugsy asked stepping down from his pedestal.

Three hands went in the air.  "All three of you will receive a badge if Brian can beat me in a 3 on 3 match."

"Agreed!" Ash shouted.

"Then Brian please step over to the arena floor and prepare to meet your match," Bugsy growled.

"I beat you once and I will beat you again!" Brian growled back.

Sitting up in the stands Ash and Scott sat on the edge of their seats.  "Ash weren't you a little hasty in agreeing for this battle," Misty asked.

"Nah, I saw how he fought those Scizor, he wont let any bug beat him.  He'll be the worlds greatest bug trainer when he finishes Johto," Brian responded.

"WELCOME!" a voice boomed over the arena loud speakers, "We are glad you are you have chosen to come and watch this important battle between Bugsy and ex-gym member Brian."

The stands were filling up as people heard Brian was back in town.  "This is a 3 on 3 match no time limit and on the line are 3 badges."

Confused spectators started whispering with each other, "3 badges?" "Why 3 badges?"

"Folks Brian has a joined a traveling group and is fighting for everyone's badge."

Down on the field Bugsy called "Well Brian just like last time except the pressure is on you." 

"I'm just gonna beat you faster this time!" Brian yelled back.

"GO Spinarak!" Bugsy tossed the Pokéball onto the field.

"Come on Bugsy mix up the line up it's getting boring," Brian chuckled, "I think I'll start with Scyther."

Scyther landed on the floor, looked at Bugsy, and stuck his tongue out.  "Hey!" Bugsy felt offended.

"What's the matter Bugsy can't take it," Brian laughed.

Back in the stands "Man Brian is laying it hard on Bugsy," Brock laughed.

"Yeah I just hope he can back it up," Misty worried.

"Scyther Quick Attack."

"Poison Web!"

"Ah a new attack!  Scyther shred the web and hit Spinarak with Fury Cutter!"

Scyther swung his arms around wildly slicing the web with ease and then continued swing right at Spinarak.  Spinarak dodged side to side and then landed a tackle into Scyther's chest.  While Scyther was sliding back Spinarak attacked a String Shot to the end of one of Scyther's blades.  "Dumb move!" Brian yelled, "Whip it Scyther."     

Spinning fast and fast Scyther cut the string with his other blade and sent Spinarak into the stands.  Spinarak bounced off a man's head and landed in Misty's lap next to Togepi.  Screaming Misty swatted Spinarak Back onto the floor.  "Spinarak is unable to battle Scyther is the winner."

"Thanks Misty!" Brian laughed.

"Go Metapod!" Bugsy growled returning Spinarak.

"Electric Blades Scyther."

"Tackle Metapod!"

Scyther quickly rubbed his blades together until they glowed yellow.  He moved to attack and took a tackle to the face.  Scyther had to set his blades into the ground to catch his balance.  The electricity in his blades flowed right back into Scyther and sent him back along the ground unmoving.  "Scyther is unable to battle Metapod is the winner."

"Dumb luck!" Brian snarled.

"Seems to be the theme of the day doesn't it!" Bugsy chuckled.

"Yeah it does but now it wont matter luck wont save you!  Go Heracross."

"Hey Ash he's got one too!" Misty exclaimed.

"Yeah I wonder how good his is?" 

"I bet he actually had to fight for his instead of having it find you once you got off the boat." Misty laughed.

"Slam that thing Heracross!"

"Tackle again!"

Heracross set his feet and caught Metapod in the air, jumped, and threw him to the ground.  Metapod stirred and Heracross saw this and dove at Metapod.  A crack filled the arena as Metapod's shell cracked.  A white light exploded from the crack and a Butterfree appeared when the light faded.  Brian looked to the official for a ruling.  The official shrugged his shoulders and turned back towards the middle of the field.  "Heracross Mega Horn Slam!!"

Heracross picked up Butterfree with his horn holding its legs and with great force bent over backwards slamming Butterfree's head into the floor.  Heracross finished it off with a Skull Bash.  "Back against the wall like last time!" Brian sneered.

"Maybe so but you don't have the defense to stop me!"

An explosion shook the building and smoke floated across the arena floor.  "Prepare for trouble!" a female voice sang.

"And make it double," a male voice responded.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jesse!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth that's right!"

"It's Team Rocket," An angry voice accused from the crowd.

Rising from the crowd came an angry chant.  "We aren't afraid of you!" Jesse yelled back.

Several people threw their Pokéballs onto the floor and out of them came angry Pokémon.  "Now we're scared!" James wailed.

"Run!" Meowth screamed turning out the door and ran into Officer Jenny's leg and landed on his back.  

"Well Ash at least this time you didn't have to get rid of them," Brock chuckled.

"Yeah," Ash relaxed.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu sang waving his paw. (Bye Bye.)   

"Those idiots are gonna be paying for the repair bills," Bugsy said in disgust.

"You can worry about that after I finish you off," Brian responded.

"Fine Scyther Go!  Slash Attack!"

"Stop that Slash with your horn and hit it with a Mega Punch."

Scyther brought a blade straight down and Heracross caught it in the dent in the end of his horn and wound-up for his punch.  Finding an opening Scyther chopped at Heracross with the other blade leaving a large cut on his arm.  Heracross cringed in pain and slid his horn along Scyther's blade and hooked it on the end and rolled backwards slamming Scyther off the ground.  "Mega Punch!!"  

With his other arm Heracross wound-up again and drilled Scyther into the ground.  Scyther slowly propped itself up with its blades and then launched itself blade first towards Heracross.  Scyther stopped when Heracross slapped his claws on each side of the blade.  Lifting up Heracross flipped Scyther back into the ground.  Heracross jumped onto on top of Scyther and threw a few finishing punches.  "Scyther is unable to battle Brian is the winner."

Brian ran out to Heracross and gave a hug, "you were great!" 

Brian looked at his arm as he pulled it off Heracross, 'my god Heracross!'  Heracross wobbled and fell to the ground as blood oozed from his arm.  "Nice battle Brian!" Ash congratulated.

"Ash grab my badge and meet me at the Pokécenter," Brian ordered picking up Heracross and climbing over the debris left by the explosion and ran towards the Pokécenter.  "What was that?" Ash asked turning to Brock.  

Kneeling down Brock looked at a large pool of dark blood.  Pointing at the pool, "This is what's up."

"Is that from Heracross?" Misty asked.

"I'm guessing the way Brian took off," Brock answered.

"Ash here are the 3 badges for you guys," Bugsy said handing Ash 3 shiny metal badges.

"Yeah thanks," Ash said setting Pikachu on the ground and climbing over the debris, grabbing Pikachu and taking off with everyone else right behind.

"Wait up Ash!" Misty yelled climbing over the debris clutching Togepi.  Scott and Brock watched as Ash stopped for Misty and then took off looking at the thick trail of blood.  

"Nurse Joy!" Brian yelled stumbling into the Pokécenter and sliding into the counter. 

"Hey Brian, My God what happened!" she gasped as she spotted a long trail of blood along the floor.

Picking himself off the floor, "I was battling Bugsy," he gasped, "and his Scyther gave him a slash attack to the arm.  Then Heracross passed out after he beat Scyther."

"Lets take a look at him.  Bring him to the back," Nurse Joy pushed one of the swinging doors back as Brian moved behind the counter.

In the backroom Brian laid heracross on a table and looked at Nurse Joy.  "Brian could you please wait out in the lobby I want to keep this room as clean as possible." Brian bowed out of the room and stepped back out into the lobby with his head down.  A tear rolled down his cheek as he slumped over in a chair facing the counter, "You gotta pull through Heracross I need you," he whispered as another tear ran down his cheek.  He jumped when the front door flung open a Team Rocket member strolled in a pulled out a gun a pointed it at Brian.  "Give me your Pokémon or face the consequences," the man ordered.  'God Nurse Joy is in the back and the gang is at the arena so if I die it will be in peace.'  

Brian dove behind the chair he was sitting in.  The man ran after Brian firing several shots.  "Get back here you bastard!"  The man screamed as Brian ran behind the counter and dove to the ground. 

 Nurse Joy burst through the doors and the man turned and took aim.  Reaching out Brian grabbed the bottom of Joy's out fit and pulled her to the ground.  She screamed as a bullet pierced her shoulder.  Blood soon soaked the area around the wound.  Brian reached into a cabinet hoping to find bandages and his hand ran over a piece of smooth metal.  Taking a hold of the metal he pulled it out, a gun.  "Time to fight back," Brian whispered as he took off his backpack and laid Nurse Joy's head on it, "I'll get help ASAP," he whispered to Nurse Joy as he wiped a few strands of her hair off her face and she smiled. 

The door slid open and the man turned to greet the new arrival.  Brian took a chance; he jumped to his feet and fired a shot into the man's arm holding the gun.  The man's gun bounced off the ground and fired another shot that hit the man in the side and it flew out of his other shoulder.  The body lay on the ground with Brian still holding the gun out and on the other side of the body stood Ash and Misty.  Misty wobbled and fainted and Ash jumped over to catch her.  Setting the gun down Brian snatched up the phone and punched 911.  After he relayed the information to the operator he kneeled down to Joy who was sweating from the pain.  "Is their any thing I can do?" Brian asked in a soft voice.

"Just stay here until they come and get me, please," Joy pleaded.

"I can do that," Brian said sitting down taking hold of her hand.

Ash set Misty down in a chair and walked to the man's body.  "He's dead," Ash announced placing his hand on the man's wrist.

Two men walked in with a stretcher. "Where is Nurse Joy?" the first man asked.

"Behind the counter," Ash pointed. 

"Thanks," the second man thanked walking towards the counter.

With Joy in the ambulance they closed the doors and took off with lights flashing and siren blaring.  Brian lowered his head and let a tear roll down his cheek.  "Why are you so sad?" Ash asked from the chair next to Misty.

"We grew up together she is only 2 years older than me.  We were playmates when we were young and our parents are still best friends," Brian replied sadly.

"Oh," Ash sounded sadder.

"Hey guys!" Brock yelled as he and Scott walked up to the door, "What did we miss?"

"Too much," Ash sighed.

"Aww isn't that cute, Misty is taking a nap," Scott cooed.

"No actually she passed out," Brian corrected.

"Why?" Brock questioned.

"Long story," Brian sighed.

"So how's Heracross?" Brock asked changing the subject.

"He needed stitches but nothing big he'll be fine in a few days."

"Where's Nurse Joy?" Brock asked looking around the quiet Pokécenter.

"In the hospital," Ash answered as Misty stirred in her seat.

"Wha-whats going on, is everything over?" Misty asked groggily.

"Yeah," Ash replied softly putting his arm around Misty.

"How bout we just head to my house and chill there for the night?" Brian suggested.

"Yeah." "Sure."

"Ok then follow me." 

Ash picked up Pikachu who had decided it was a god time for a nap and Misty cradled Togepi in her arms.  They walked out of the Pokécenter as 2 cops walked in.  Both Brock and Scott looked back curiously.  "Ok when we get to Brian's house we're gonna hear the story from the beginning," Brock demanded.

"Hey mom I'm home and I brought a few friends!" Brian called as he walked through the front door.

"It's so nice to see you again," Brian's mom said as she hugged him.

"Yeah same here," Brian replied.

"And so who are you friends here?" she asked releasing Brian.

"This is Ash, Brock, Scott, and Misty," Brian introduced.

"Hello." "Hey." "Nice to meet you."

"Please come in and sit down," Mrs. Gilhur motioned towards the living room.

Ash, Misty, Brock, and Scott took a seat as Brian walked out onto the back lawn.  "Back home," Brian smiled letting his Pokémon out by the pond.  "Hey Brian, mind if we let our Pokémon out too?" Ash asked from the door. 

"Bring 'em out," Brian responded.

Brian stood and watched as his Pokémon got to know the rest of the Pokémon.  The ground rumbled and a cloud of smoke and dust arose above the trees.  "Hey guys?" Brian called through the doors.

Misty opened the door, "Brian we are talking to your mom please be more polite."

Brian turned to face the cloud and pointed at it, "that's not normal and it's coming from Slowpoke Well.  I'm gonna go check it out."

Brian grabbed his Pokéballs and returned his Pokémon.  He ran past the pond and disappeared into the trees with Misty yelling from behind.  "Guys Brian took off we'd better go make sure he'll be ok," Misty suggested back inside.

"Yeah he's had enough action, we'd better back him up," Ash recommended.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu cheered. (Lets go!)

"Are we gonna take our backpacks?" Scott asked grabbing a strap on his backpack.

"Nah," Brock shook his head, "we'll be back."

Ash stepped out the door and recalled his Pokémon and Pikachu jumped on his shoulder.  When everyone had their Pokémon Ash set Pikachu on the ground, "You gotta help us find Brian," Ash said kneeling and patting Pikachu on the head.

"Pika pikach chu!" Pikachu chirped. (You can count on me!)

Sniffing the ground his ears twitched and tail stood on end.  Lifting his head he ran off into the woods with the ground following behind.  "Slow it down Pikachu!" Ash called forward trying to keep up.

Squinting Ash spotted Pikachu standing on his hind legs with arms spread wide screaming for them to stop.  Dirt and rocks went flying as everyone dug their feet into the ground, "What's wrong Pikachu?" Ash asked confused.

Pikachu went down on all fours and walked a few feet and pointed down.  "Crap!" Misty yelled looking down a long steep hill.

"How did Brian get down that?!" Scott exclaimed.

Pikachu pointed to two skids down the side of the hill.  "So he knew that was here," Brock pondered.

The sound on engines got louder as Ash and the gang slid down the hill.  When they reached the bottom they hid behind a large rock as the vehicles appeared around a corner.  "Team Rocket," Ash hissed spotting a large red R painted on the side of the trucks. 

The trucks rumbled into a nearby cave and two Rockets walked out to the entrance holding automatic rifles.  "Is Brian in there?" Misty asked Pikachu.

"Pika chu pikachu ka pi pi," Pikachu whimpered. (The trail leads in there.)

"Well Ash how are we gonna get in there?" Scott asked with arms crossed.

"I'm gonna try Noctowl's Hypnosis on those guys," Ash answered grabbing Noctowl's Pokéball off his belt and throwing it up the hill into woods.  Noctowl came flying out of the woods and flew towards the entrance.  "Hey Larry look a shiny Noctowl!" the first Rocket laughed.

"Yeah Nate catch it you need it more than I do," Larry laughed.

Hovering Noctowl released a powerful hypnosis attack.  The Rockets wobbled trying to fight the hypnosis but Noctowl kept pouring his power into the attack.  Finally they collapsed snoring.  A figure slid out into the open, grabbed a gun and each members Pokéball, and slipped back into the cave.  "Did you guys see that?" Ash wide eyed.

"Yeah," Scott said jumping up and running to the entrance and picking up the other gun, cocked it, and walked into the cave.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu cheered jumping on top of the rock they had hid behind. (Lets go!)

Ash, Misty, and Brock slipped from behind the rock and ran to the entrance.  A hand grabbed Ash and another grabbed Misty.  Both tried to scream but hands covered their mouths.  "Shut up guys you'll let them know were here!" a voice hissed.

"Brian?  Scott?" Misty whimpered pushing the hand off her mouth.

"Yeah," Brian whispered in her ear.

"Thank God," she sighed, "but where's Brock?"

"Shot!" Scott hissed scanning the lighted area of the cave.

A shadow appeared against the opposite wall and then a man appeared.  "There's Brock," Ash pointed. 

Scott ran around to the other side and then tackled Brock bringing him into the group.  "Ow what was that for!" Brock screamed.

Misty slapped her open hand over his mouth and whispered into his ear.  "Geeze next time just grab my arm and pull me over," Brock scowled.

"Ok enough lets go see what Team Rocket is doing," Brian walk along in the shadows.

Reaching an opening he stopped and turned back towards the group wide eyed.  Ash and Scott ran to opening and gasped and then Misty and Brock made it to the opening and shook their heads.  "My God!  We gotta stop 'em!" Brian shouted.

"Yeah!" the gang shouted.

To be continued…     


	8. Disrupting the Disruption

Chapter 8:Disrupting the Disruption

The group slid down the wall as Rockets fired their rifles to drive Slowpokes into cages.  At the bottom they hid behind a rock watching for someway to stop Team Rocket.  "Time for payback," Brian hissed.   

The guys ducked farther behind the rock as a truck rumbled past its cage full of Slowpoke.  "What do they want with some Slowpoke?  They aren't very good battlers," Misty wondered.

"They're better than what people give them credit for and their tails could make you a fortune," Brian whispered back still looking for something he could do. 

Standing up Brock noticed a circle of Slowpoke surrounded by Rockets with Shellders jumping in anticipation.  The slowpoke put their tails in the middle protected from the Shellder.  A Shellder jumped for the middle but was knocked away by a Water Gun; another tried with the same results.  Frustrated one of the Rockets picked up a Shellder and tossed it up in the air.  "The slowpoke won't be able to get that one," Brock observed.

"Go Staryu," Misty said setting a Pokéball on the ground.

A light flashed and Staryu appeared, "Shot that Shellder away with a Water Gun," Misty commanded.

Staryu jumped on top of the rock and fired a stream of water at Shellder, knocking it away.  "What the hell!" the Rocket screamed looking at Staryu, "where did this guy come from?"

"From me!" Misty yelled standing up.

"Get out of here little girl!" the Rocket yelled back grabbing one of his Pokéballs.

"Uh-oh," Ash chuckled.

"What?" Scott and Brian asked in unison.

"Watch," Ash answered pointing at Misty.

Misty made fists and her body shook in rage.  "Little girl?" she growled, "You didn't just call me a little girl?"

"Haha this little thing thinks she can stop us," the Rocket laughed pointing at Misty.

"Hey!" one of the other Rockets yelled spotting Brian and Ash running along the wall.  "Damn!" Brian hissed, "Go Scizor!  Show these blundering idiots how to treat a lady!"

"Sciz," Scizor nodded. (Yeah") 

"So you want to battle!" the Rocket yelled throwing all his Pokéballs forward.

"Would you care to join me Ash?" Brian asked.

"Yeah!  Go Pikachu!" Ash yelled.

Pikachu jumped forward standing next to Scizor.  "Ha!  You two don't stand a chance," the Rocket laughed as his partners walked forward with Pokéballs in hand.

"Ash!  I'm coming!" Brock yelled.

"No!  Help Misty.  You too Scott!" Ash yelled back.

"I don't need help Ash!" Misty screamed in a fit.

Shaking his head Ash stepped forward ready for the worst.  "Go my Pokémon," the lead Rocket yelled.  The Pokéballs split releasing their captives.  Stepping back Scizor watched as a Nidoking, Rhydon, and Gengar appeared.  "Lets take 'em!" Brian shouted.

Scizor ran forward increasing his speed as he want until he was a blur.  "Pikachu Agility!"  Ash ordered.  

Pikachu started circling the three Pokémon, trying to confuse them.  "Don't watch 'em just wait," the Rocket commanded feeling confident.

"Scizor jump off the ceiling and use Jackhammer!!" Brian yelled smirking.

A red blur bounced off the ceiling and landed on Nidoking's shoulders driving him to his knees.  Scizor brought his claws back and sent punch after punch on Nidoking's head.  Trying to fight back, Nidoking shook his head and tried to rip Scizor off his head.  Scizor pulled his claw back and delivered a blow to the back of Nidoking's neck paralyzing it instantly.  Rhydon charged at Scizor as he jumped off Nidoking.  Pikachu chased after Gengar.  "Pikachu Thunderbolt!"

Running up onto a rock Pikachu charged up with sparks cracking from his cheeks.  Gengar took the time to charge up a Shadow Ball.  "Ash you'll just make this place explode if you send that Thunderbolt straight at Gengar," Brian warned watching Scizor dodge Rhydon's charging fury.

"What should we do?" Ash asked looking worried.

"I got it go Scyther!" Brian planned, "Shot the Thunderbolt at Scyther!"

"Pikachu aim directly at Scyther!" Ash ordered a bit uncertain.

"Pika chu chu?" Pikachu asked ready to attack. (Are you sure?)

Ash nodded and Pikachu unleashed a thick yellow bolt of electric energy.  "Scyther deflect it at Gengar!"

Scyther turned his blades sideways and braced.  The electricity hit the blades and crackled as it tried to force its way through.  Scyther turned towards Gengar as Gengar released his Shadow Ball at Pikachu.  Scyther snapped his blades towards Gengar and the electricity leapt towards Gengar.  Unaware of the attack Gengar was thrown against the ceiling.  When it hit the floor electricity still popped from its body.  Attention was now turned at Rhydon as Scizor tired.  Down on one knee, Scizor took a Drill Horn on the side.  Scizor flipped and rolled until he skidded to a stop against the rock that Misty, Brock, and Scott were behind watching the fierce battle.  "We got more of that kid so you'd better leave while your Pokémon are still alive!" the Rocket jeered.

"Well, I hope you guys brought some knives cuz you'll be stuck here awhile," Brian responded tossing out another Pokéball.

Ariados jumped from the Pokéball and fired a String Shot at the ceiling.  Swinging, Ariados landed on a high ledge overlooking the massive open area.  Turning around he attached a String Shot to the ceiling above Rhydon and then to a rock sitting on the ledge.  Climbing behind the rock he pushed it off the edge and watched as it swung at Rhydon picking up speed.  "Shit," Brian cursed as he looked at Scott and Misty behind the rock, "Scott, Misty get out of there!"

Brian whipped out a Pokéball and recalled Scizor.  Misty and Scott dashed towards the other end of the cave.  Standing still, Ash watched as the rock smashed into Rhydon and carried him through the rock Misty had just been behind, "Are you trying to kill us!?" Ash yelled.

Frustrated the Rocket pulled out his pistol and aimed.  A shot echo through the cave.  The Rocket's eyes rolled back and he fell to the floor.  "Freeze!!" a female voice yelled.

In answer the Rockets pulled out their guns and stared shooting at anyone not in Rocket uniform.  "Ash!" Brian screamed dropping to the ground pulling Ash along, "Go find Brock I saw him head in the same direction that the truck went."

"Sure!" Ash responded twisting around and ran hunched over.

'Ash, Brock, Misty, and Scott are all safe so I can handle this one myself.' Brian thought.

The shooting continued as Brian looked for something he could do.  His Scyther was pinned behind a stalagmite and his Ariados on the ledge.  'If I let out any of my Pokémon they'll only be shot this is over for me,' he thought shaking his head.

The ground shook as the floor collapsed around the Rockets as an Onix punching through the floor.  "Hey Brian I heard you needed some help," Brock smiled waving at Brian.

"Thanks," Brian waved back.

The Rockets moaned as Officer Jenny and her fellow police officers loaded them into the back of a police van.  "Thank you for stopping Team Rocket," Officer Jenny thanked stepping into the drivers seat and speeding off.

"Hehe," Brian laughed nervously scratching the back of his head as Misty gave him an angry stare.

"Next time, Brian …. Uh what's your last name again?" She asked looking puzzled.

"Gilhur," Brian responded a bit confused.

"Ok, Next time, Brian Gilhur, tell us what's going on instead of rushing off to get yourself killed," Misty said sternly.

"You're sounding like my mom," Ash interrupted making Misty turn red with anger.

"What are you saying about me Ash Ketchum!" Misty shouted.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu shouted waving his paws (Stop!) 

"I'm all for allowing you to let your anger out but could we please do it at Brian's house I'm starving," Scott said holding his stomach.

"Fine," Misty huffed in agreement.

"Thanks Mrs. Gilhur, that was a wonderful meal," Misty praised.

"Yeah thanks," Ash added.

"Thank you and your welcome," Brian's mom smiled warmly picking up some of the dishes.

Brock leaned back in his chair and rested his hands behind his head, "Ah feels good not having to cook for once."

There was a knock at the door and Brian jumped up to get see who it was.  He cracked the door open and then swung it wide open and stepped outside, "Not again," Misty groaned resting her chin in her hand.

"Hey guys look who it is," Brian said stepping back inside followed by a young female.

"Nurse Joy!" Brock shouted tipping back too far and landing on his back.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Gilhur," Nurse Joy spoke bowing her head.

"Hello there," Brian's mom said cheerfully as she embraced Nurse Joy, she let go when she heard Nurse Joy let out a shriek.  

By now Brock had picked himself up, and was standing behind Nurse Joy, waiting for a break in the conversation.  "Yes?" Nurse Joy asked looking at Brock.

Brock's knees went wobbly; he reached out and grabbed the doorframe to keep from falling over.  "This way Christi," Brian said leading Nurse Joy into the living room keeping an eye on Brock.

Everyone had taken up a seat in the living room and were chatting away.  When no one was looking Brock dashed into the room kneeling at Nurse Joy's feet.  "Will you marry me?" he asked with a pleading voice.

Astonished, Nurse Joy looked at Brian and then Ash.  "Ash please get the door," Brian said standing up and grabbing Brock's vest.

Ash snickered as he watched Brian drag Brock through the open door, put a collar around his neck, and tied him outside.  Walking back in Ash gave Brian a high-five as they watched Brock plaster himself to the window to catch another glimpse of his love Nurse Joy.  Everyone was rolling around laughing at the display that Brock unknowingly was putting on.  "Get a camera!" Misty gasped holding her sides.

Brian kneeled but fell back over laughing.  Finally getting a hold of himself, got to his feet ran into his room and grabbed a camera off his desk.  Running back he stopped aimed and flashed a few pictures.  "Perfect blackmail material," Misty said with an evil grin rubbing her hands together.

"I'll e-mail you copies of these when they're developed," Brian laughed waving the camera around.

"Ok Brian, they'll be a blast to share with my friends and family," Nurse Joy said wiping a tear from her eye.

Ash and Misty exchanged looks and broke out laughing again.  Scott and Brian looked confused until Scott put two and two together, and they both laughed after Scott pointed to Brock and then Nurse Joy.  "Let's get you out of her before something happens," Brian's dad suggested walking into the dining room.  

"I'd better go home my mom and dad are worried," she agreed standing up.  

She walked over to Brian and gave him a light kiss on the cheek and looked into his eyes with a deep longing for him to stay at home.  Lowering her head she walked out of the house.  Brian sighed and looked at his shoes and then glanced over at Brock.  A smile came to his face when Brock laid down playing dead.  "He just got his heart broke," Brian said shaking his head.

"May I take a shower, I want to clean off," Misty asked.

"Yeah sure," Brian said absentmindedly.

"Thanks," Misty chimed.

"I'm next," Ash said raising his hand.

"Then me!" Scott added.

"Is someone gonna go get Brock?" Ash asked looking at his exhausted friend.

"Sure," Brian said deep in other thoughts.

Outside Brian nudged Brock with his foot.  Brock moaned as he lifted his head, "Is it over?"

"Yeah," Brian assured taking the collar off.

Brian led Brock back in and plopped down in a chair looking at the pond.  "Next?" a call came from the bathroom.  

Ash grabbed his bag and was off.

"Next?" Brock called.

Brian still sat looking at the pond.  Misty looked at Brian with a confused look and walked up to the chair he occupied.  "Hello?" she asked waving her hand in front of his face.

"Yeah I see you," Brian said coming out of his trance.

He picked himself up and walked into his room.  Misty watched worried as Brian dragged himself to the bathroom.  "Does it seem like Brian is thinking about something?" Misty asked.

"Obviously, but lets not bug him," Ash replied packing away his clothes.

Standing in the shower, Brian let the water run over his body.  'What can I do?  I don't feel like I can leave home again.  But if I stay here I miss the adventure.  Nurse Joy wants me to stay and mom and dad want me here.  What am I really gonna do?'

Resting his hand against the wall, the water ran through his hair and down his face.  Shaking his head he grabbed his soap and washcloth, 'I can think about this in bed.'

"I'm ready to get to bed," Brock yawned stretching his arms.

"Yeah," Scott agreed rubbing his eyes.

"Who gets the bed," Ash asked thinking about Brian's bed.

"Oh!  I do!" Misty jumped in.

"That settles it," Brock said rolling out his sleeping bag.

"Where's Pikachu?" Ash asked noticing his friend's absence.

"On the bed, asleep" Brian answered sliding into his sleeping bag.

"Is it ok if he sleeps in there with you Misty?" Ash asked.

"Yeah sure," she replied heading into the room and swinging the door closed.

"Night," "Cya tomorrow," "Yeah,"

The lights were flipped off and the room was silent. 

'I still don't know!  I'm never gonna make up my mind!  God help me!  If I leave I give up Christi, but staying here I give up adventure.'  Brian climbed out of his sleeping bag and crept down the hall into his room.  Swinging the door open he slipped in and walked to his desk.  Sitting on one of the shelves was a photo album.  He grabbed it, picked up the flashlight off the desk and sat down in the chair.  He flipped the switch and laid the album in his lap.  With the light in one hand he leafed through the pictures thinking about his future.  On the bed Pikachu stirred and lifted his head.  Spotting the light he noticed a boy in a chair and scampered over to check things out.  "Hey Pikachu," Brian whispered reaching down and scratching Pikachu under the chin. 

Pikachu purred with delight.  Brian leaned back and continued leafing through the book.  Feeling a tug at his pant leg he reached down and brought Pikachu up into his lap.  "Pik pika pi chu chu?" Pikachu inquired looking at the album and up at Brian. (What are you doing?)       

"Just reminiscing, seems weird for a 16 year old to do that doesn't it." Brian smiled.

Misty stirred in the bed, "We'd better not wake her up we don't want a grumpy Misty tomorrow," Brian chuckled but his smile turned to a frown and a tear run down his cheek and dropped on Pikachu's head.

"Pika pi?" Pikachu asked confused. (Is it raining?)

"Haha, no Pikachu," Brian assured.

Pikachu turned and looked at Brian's face.  "Pikachu chu pi?" (What's wrong?)

"Nothing Pikachu," he answered wiping another tear from his eye, "I just want so much but I have to give up so much more either way."

Pikachu looked at him confused.  Again Misty stirred and this time she opened her eyes, "Ash?" she asked weakly noticing the little mouse in his lap.

Pikachu turned and ran over to the bed and jumped up with Misty.  She removed the covers and sat up.  "Ash its 1 o' clock, your gonna be dead tired tomorrow," she warned getting up.

"Ash wont be tired," Brian responded sighing deeply.

Misty got a look at him in the light from the flashlight, "Brian I'm sorry I thought you were Ash with Pikachu on your lap," 

"It's ok," Brian said closing the album and starting to stand.

"What's that?" Misty asked pointing to the album.

"This?  Nothing important," he lied setting it on the desk.

Misty snatched it off the desk and hauled Brian over to the bed.  She grabbed the flashlight from Brian, "So it's a photo album," she smiled opening to the first page.

"Aww such a cute little boy," she cooed.

Brian covered his face and felt his hand warm from the embarrassment.  Misty, Brian, and Pikachu sat looking through the album, till Togepi woke up and started it's usual fit.  Misty jumped up, grabbed Togepi, and rocked it back to sleep.  "Where were we?" she asked sitting back down cradling Togepi in her arms.

Flipping through Brian stopped at one picture of him three years ago.  It was of him in a tux embracing Christi in her dress, "When was this?" Misty asked looking at Brian's eyes moisten.

"I was 13 and my closest cousin was getting married.  He happened to be marrying a Joy.  The wedding was beautiful and the reception after wards was great.  Christi and I danced as friends but.." his voice trailed off.

Taking a deep breath and wiping tears away he started again, "we realized that we really weren't just friends anymore," silence, "don't get me wrong nothing bad went on but she broke my heart when she introduced me to her boyfriend.  Ever since things have been rough between us but I think things have patched up."

"What are you really thinking about Brian?" Misty asked not sure of what Brian was getting at.

Looking up Brian turned towards Misty, "I don't know if I can leave again.  I had the idea of adventure in my mind when I left but now I've seen it and to me I'd rather wait till the league championships and then come home.  And I see how you guys are better off without my 'expertise of Johto',"

Silent, Misty stared at Togepi hoping for the right words but nothing came to mind.  "Well, good night," Brian whispered leaning over and giving Misty a hug.

Misty watched Brian close the door as he left, "Pikachu, what are we gonna do about this?"

Pikachu shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.  With a sigh Misty leaned against the wall and took a closer look at the picture that made Brian leave.  She closed her eyes and turned the page not wanting to look at the picture that may pull a member out of their group.  Setting the album down she started to pray, 'God I've never really done this before so help me out.  Please don't let Brian go, he's a good kid and I think Ash could learn from him.  So it's in your hands God.  Amen'

Opening her eyes, she looked straight into Pikachu's concerned eyes, "We can only pray and hope."

Sliding under the covers sleep slowly came to Misty as she stared at the ceiling.  Pikachu had already fallen asleep and was breathing softly next to her.  Misty stroked Pikachu's back as her eyelids grew heavy, "Please make the right choice," she whispered falling into sleep.

To be continued…


	9. Moving On

Chapter 9:Moving On

"Pika pi," Pikachu whispered tapping Misty's shoulder. (Wake up.)

"Is anyone else up?" Misty asked sleepily.

"Pika pikachu," Pikachu answered. (Only Brian.)

"Is he still here?" Misty asked sitting up rubbing her eyes.

Before Pikachu answered the photo album slid down Misty's front and stopped in her lap.  She lifted it up and opened it to the first page.  A small piece of paper fell out; Pikachu caught it and started to read.  Pikachu's usually bright eyes darken and he put the note down.  Nervous from Pikachu's reaction, Misty picked up the note and read aloud, "Dear Misty and Gang.  I'm sorry to say I still don't know if I'm going to continue with you or stay at home.  To be safe I'm going to stay home till I'm sure of my choice.  Brian." 

The door creaked open and Ash stuck his face in, "You say something Mist?"

Throwing the note and album behind her, "Nope nothing Ash."

"Ok the rest of the guys are still sleeping," Ash informed jerking his thumb back towards the living room. 

"Except for Brian," Misty corrected.

Ash turned and looked again, "I guess your right Misty.  Where is he?"

"I don't know but here," She said holding the note out.

Ash walked in and took the note, "Hey Pikachu!" he greeted as his friend scampered up to Ash's shoulder.

After reading the note, "Is this good or bad?" Ash asked looking at Misty.

"I don't know, but I think more bad than good," She replied trying to keep a straight face.

"Its' cool Misty, let it out," Ash said noticing her discomfort.

Ash watched as Misty sat staring back at him with a frown.

"Pika, chu pika pi?" Pikachu piped up pointing at the desk. (Hey, what's that?)

"It's a Pokéball, Pikachu," Ash said walking over to it.

Underneath it laid another note.  Ash picked it up and read it aloud, "Hey Pikachu this is for you.  When my cousin got married he gave one of his Pokémon and now I want you to be her friend,"

Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder in excitement and anticipation.  He pushed the button and watched as the small Pichu appeared.

"Aww isn't it cute," Misty cooed.

Brian stepped up to the door and looked at himself.  He reached up to knock but the door flung open.  "Hello Brian," Mrs. Joy greeted smiling.

"Hey," Brian tried his best to sound happy and put a smile on his face, "is Christi around?"

"I'm sorry she's already at the Pokécenter," Mrs. Joy apologized.

"Not your fault, and thank you," Brian said turning and waving good-bye.

 The walk from the Joy house to the Pokécenter seemed extra long today, 'It could be the weather,' he looked up at the dark sky threatening rain.

He shrugged that idea off and settled that it was just he news that he carried.  The Pokécenter doors slid open but he couldn't bring himself to enter.  He felt like there was some invisible wall keeping him out.  Taking a deep breath, he broke through.  Christi looked at him perplexed.  He had to admit it looked kinda weird for him to stop just outside the doors like that.  "Hey Brian," she called from behind the counter, her voice was less cheerful than usual, 'this day isn't very usual anyway.'

"Christi I've come to say," he paused and took a deep breath, "I'm going to be leaving again, but I'm not gonna forget you," he promised. 

He took her hands and kissed her on the cheek.  With a weak smile on his face he turned and walked away.  In the background music softly filled the room,  'how ironic,' he thought walking slowly.  

"It Was You" played on as the lyrics filled his head.  The song seemed to be harassing him as he left the building.  'Now to tell the rest of the group unless I'm too late.  I hope they at least got Pichu.'

"Brock at least let him come back so we can say bye," Ash pleaded.

"If that's what you want," Brock gave in.

A knock at the door.  "Hello?" Brock answered the door.

"Hi, I'm Danye, is Brian here?" 

"I'm sorry he's not right now," Scott apologized.

"Ok, could you please tell him thanks," Danye said.

"Yeah," Brock answered.

"Thanks," Danye said walking away.

"At least Pikachu is having fun," Ash complained watching Pichu and Pikachu run around.

"Where are Brian's parents anyway?" Scott asked.

"His dad works and his mom went shopping," Misty responded.

Silence followed as everyone watched Pikachu and Pichu play.  "What are you guys still doing here?" a voice asked as the door opened.

"We were waiting to say good-bye," Misty answered.

"Hey Pichu!" Brian cheered kneeling down.

Pichu ran over to Brian and jumped into his arms.  Brian hugged her close as she licked his face and they both laughed.  "Oh and to let you know I'm coming with," Brian smiled going back to playing with Pichu.

The group stood silent.  The only thing keeping the house from complete silence were Brian, Pichu, and Pikachu.  "Lets go!" Brian yelled picking up his backpack and camera from his room and walking back to the group.

Pikachu and Pichu scampered by squealing with laughter.  Brian reached down and touched the floor.  Pichu broke off the chase and scurried up Brian's arm.  With Pichu perched on his shoulder, Brian walked out the door and waited for the rest of the group to get outside.  "On to…..?" Ash yelled standing in the doorway.

"Goldenrod," Brian helped.

"Yes!  On to Goldenrod!" Ash yelled again.

The group walked on with a smile and not a care in the world.

To be continued…


	10. Shock to the System

Chapter 10: Shock to the System

"What a crummy day," Misty complained hiding under an umbrella.

"Stop complaining Misty you're the one with an umbrella," Ash snapped back.

A pair of eyes watched from a tree.  "Pika pika?" Pikachu chirped twitching his ears. (Hear that?) 

Ash shook his head and kept on walking.  A branch snapped and Ash spun around looking for a person.  The path behind them was empty.  Leaves fell to the ground as a figure dropped from the trees.  Ash watched as the figure stood and stepped within visible range.  "Have some dignity and just tell us you want to meet us!" Ash yelled watching the young boy walked along the edge of the path almost like he wanted to disappear into the woods.

"Why and spoil the surprise," the boy spoke with a defiant voice.

"Why are you following us anyway?" Ash asked still angry.

"Follow me," The boy motioned towards a small path leading deep into the woods.

Ash and gang plodded along the thick brush hoping they were close.  "Here," the boy said steeping out into a small opening with a small lake surrounded by thick trees.  "Who are you and why did you bring us here?" Scott demanded.

"My name is Mark and I want a Pokémon match," he answered stepping up to the edge of the lake.

"You got yourself one!" Ash challenged.

"I choose Chinchou," Mark spoke tossing his Pokéball into the lake.

"I choose," Ash started.

"Wait!" Misty interrupted, "Ash let me take this one."

"Why?" Ash asked arms crossed with Pikachu scouting out Chinchou.

"It's a water battle and I'm the best against water," Misty said arrogantly.

"Uh Misty?" Brian interrupted Misty's rant.

"What Brian," Misty asked a little peeved.

"You don't want to battle this Pokémon with water types," He informed.

Misty laughed and tossed Starmie into the lake.  "I warned her," Brian sighed settling down along the lake.

"One on one?" Mark asked across the lake.

"Yeah!" Misty shouted back.

"Tackle Chinchou," Mark ordered with a sly grin spreading across his face.

Chinchou sped through the water creating a wake on the surface.  "Watch the wake Starmie," Misty advised.

Watching intently, Starmie readied a Tackle, but jumped out of the water as the wake dissipated.  "Watch and Tackle Starmie!" Misty yelled.

Starmie hovered above the water as the dirt settled leaving the water crystal clear.  Starmie spotted a shadow on the shallow lake bottom.  Misty watched as Starmie dove into the water, spinning at a high velocity, "Ha your Chinchou is dead," Misty yelled arrogantly.

Underwater Starmie continued to pound Chinchou.  Squealing with pain the little fish Pokémon sank towards the bottom.  Stones shifted as Chinchou's body landed softly on them.  Starmie charged at Chinchou for a finishing blow.  Sparks of light leapt from Chinchou's bruised body and Starmie noticed too late.  Electricity flowed through the water turning the lake into a wet electrical plant.  Misty, Ash, Brock, and Scott stared on in horror while lighting popped from the lake.  Brian yawned leaning back on his elbows watching the lake turn back to its natural crystal blue.  The charred body of Starmie floated to the surface and Misty dove in to retrieve her injured Pokémon.  "Did you have to try and kill me Pokémon," she screamed hysterically.

"Hey I didn't order the attack my Chinchou just did it," Mark replied shrugging his shoulders.

Misty stormed out of the lake, clothes clinging to her, and vanished back onto the trail.  Brian shrugged his shoulders and followed Ash back to the trail.  When they caught up with Misty she was mumbling angrily.  "Uh Misty," Ash tried to break her rage.

"What now Ash," She hissed still walking at a stiff pace.

Ash stopped and looked at Brian for help and then back at Brock and Scott emerging onto the path.  Shrugging his shoulders, Brian responded to Ash's look, "Hey I've never had a real girlfriend and you went out with her so you should know what to do."

Ash snorted and walked on looking like Misty had.  Brian stood chuckling until Scott and Brock caught up.  "At least our clothes are drying off from the rain," Scott tried to break the silence of the three guys.

"Yeah," Brock mumbled picking up the pace.

With an evil grin, Brian nudged Scott and whispered in his ear.  "You're evil!" Scott yelled with a laugh.

Scott stopped and worked his Psychic abilities.  Both guys watched as Misty smacked into something, followed by Ash and then Brock.  All three of them fell back landing stiffly on the ground.  "Are you alright?" Brian asked laughing as he ran up to the victims.

"Yeah you guys ok?" Scott added helping Brock to his feet.

Brian grabbed Ash's and Misty's hands and yanked them to their feet almost landing them on their faces.  "What was that?" Misty grumbled rubbing her forehead.

"Yeah," Ash added looking at Scott suspiciously.

Scott grabbed Brian's forearm and both disappeared in a flash.  "Why do they keep leaving?" Misty asked angrily.

"I hope they get lost," Brock hoped crossing his arms.

"I heard that!" Brian's voice called out of thin air.

Everyone looked around hoping to thrash the two new guys making their lives miserable.  "Come on Ash this is just like a battle with a ghost or psychic Pokémon." Scott taunted from the open air.

"I'm not gonna play your stupid games Scott!" Ash yelled in a furious tone.

"Fine, see you in Goldenrod," Scott's voice trailed off.

"Yeah right," Ash spoke under his breath.

The rest of the walk was silent each of the three brooding on their plans for revenge.  At the edge of town they spotted two shadows move along the trees into a small building, "You see that?" Brock asked.

"Yeah lets go check it out," Ash proposed running towards the building.

Standing in the doorway yelling made its way from down the hall, "Why you little twerps!"

"That sounds like Butch!" Misty observed.

"And that means Team Rocket," Ash added with a frown.

Ash took off with Pikachu in hot pursuit.  "Uh doesn't Team Rocket usually fight with Pokémon," Ash asked turning back with a confused look drawn on his face.

"Yeah why?" Brock answered back becoming just as confused.

"Cuz Scott and Brian are beating them with their fists," Ash answered watching the brawl.

Brock and Misty ran down the hall mouths hanging open as they watched Scott deliver a solid blow to Butch's stomach.  Leaning against the opposite wall was Brian clapping as Butch folded.  "Causing more trouble?" Misty accused looking around at the caged Pokémon stacked around the room.

"No, stopping it," Scott answered wiping a trail of blood off his face.

"Usually Butch has a partner, Cassidy," Brock observed looking for the female Rocket.

"Oh that girl, we locked her in a cage over there," Brian said pointing towards the far corner.

A window shattered spraying glass across the floor.  Misty jumped and Ash had to catch her.  A rock lay on the floor amidst the broken glass.  Brock knelt and read the attached note, "Watch your back we know who you are Brian."

Brian smirked and grabbed the rock from Brock, "What a stupid group." 

"How can you say that?" Misty asked, looking scared clutching Togepi closer than usual.

The note flipped in Brian's fingers revealing the reason for his comment, "Written on Team Rocket paper."

"Man you must have a history with them to draw this kinda attention," Scott marveled.

"Not really but lets go we still got two days of walking ahead of us," Brian walked out of a side door.

"There's gotta be something that you did to get them to hate you so much," Ash persisted following Brian down the path.

"Something my family did but I don't want to talk about it," Brian responded looking away.

"Anyway how did you know that Team Rocket was behind that?" Ash asked still wondering about Brian's mystery.

"They parked their Rocket van in plain sight," Brian answered flatly.

Brock had made his way up to the two guys and looked between them like something was wrong.  "So wasup?" Brock asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Nothing," Brian replied with a bit of harshness in his voice.

"Yeah nothing Brock," Ash added trying to get on Brian's good side to solve the puzzle in his head.

The three guys walked silently as Misty and Scott chatted away carelessly.  

An hour passed and still silence blanketed the lead guys.  "Ah this looks like a good place for lunch.  I'm starving!" Scott yelled forward looking at a small stream.

"Why not," Brian said shrugging his shoulders.

Brock set up his cooking supplies and set out to make a quick lunch.  Ash, Pikachu, and Pichu were running around camp laughing and squealing.  Misty and Scott kept on chatting about random things.  Brian had taken his shoes and socks off and dangled his feet into the stream watching his reflection distort in front of him.  He scratched up a few stones and tossed them in the stream to keep occupied.  A poke in his poke surprised him and he twisted to see the person wanting his attention.  No one was close.  Another poke on his shoulder and then a tap.  "Ah its you Pichu," Brian sighed patting her head.

A sharp pain raced through Brian's left foot causing him to jump, tossing Pichu in the air.  Everyone looked up from their business, "eh he," Brian smiled and pulled his foot out of the water, "stupid Seaking."

Misty jumped when she saw Seaking, "ooohh I want it!"

Ash took the chance to get on Misty's really good side, "Pikachu, Pichu Thunderbolt!"

"You numb nut Pichu doesn't know Thunderbolt," Scott yelled.

"No!" Brian yelled waving his hands as Pikachu powered up.

Too late Pikachu blasted the Seaking with a powerful electric attack driving it back into the water.  The attack shocked Brian and pushed him into the water.  "Oh wait no my Goldeen is close to evolving, let it go," Misty decided.

Everyone fell to the ground in a heap.  "What?" Misty asked innocently.

A splash of water broke the moment as a hand grasped the bank.  "No Pichu!" Ash yelled as the little Pokémon dashed to the bank and jumped up and down giggling.

A head slowly lifted into their line of sight.  "Brian!  If you wanted to swim why didn't you tell one of us?" Misty asked cheerfully, "I would have joined you."

Brian laid his head on his arms still mostly in the water, "This was one of those sudden ideas," he shot back mockingly.

Pichu jumped onto Brian's back hopping like a rabbit.  Sparks snapped from her cheeks and electricity flowed from her into Brian and the stream.  Slowly Brian slid back into the stream along with several water Pokémon floating on the surface.  Ash brought out Bulbasaur who pulled Brian onto land.  "Pic Pichu?" Pichu asked with worried eyes.  (You ok?)

Water drained from Brian's mouth as he rolled to his side, "I'm alive."

A smile spread across Pichu's face and Brian smiled back, "I love you Pichu."

"Lunch is ready," Brock called hoisting a plate of sandwiches above his head.

Everyone devoured the sandwiches but left full.  "Thanks Brock," Scott thanked.

"Yeah," Brian thanked looking around, "Could I get some privacy I need to change out of these clothes."

"Oh sure," Brock said finish putting away his gear, "But when you're done you have to tell us why Team Rocket is after you."

"I think I'd rather walk in these wet clothes," Brian replied brushing past Brock.

Brock grabbed Brian's arm and yanked him back, "You're not leaving until you tell us why Team Rocket it after you because it puts our lives in danger too," he hissed.

"You really don't want to know," Brian snapped, pulling his arm from Brock's grasp.

"Try us!" Brock snapped back.

Brock and Brian stood face-to-face starring with anger flaring between them.  "I would have been better off staying home," Brian mumbled walking back to the center of camp tossing his bag to the side in a violent motion. 

Brian began, "It all began about 15 years ago…"

To be continued…


End file.
